The Trouble with Elementals
by Tears of a Dark Moon
Summary: What happens when Koenma sends Team Urameshi on a set-up mission to capture his two best spies? Who are these two mysterious girls and what secrets do they have to hide? And what's with all the Elemental Demons? HieixOC and KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this story for my own enjoyment because I love writing and one of my favorite Animes is Yu Yu Hakusho. My sister encouraged me to post this story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Sadly Yu Yu Hakusho was cancelled before I could see the whole show, so I'm going off what I've seen and read about the show so please bear with me on any mistakes I may make. Thank you!**

**The story takes place a year after Yusuke's tournament in the Makai, but in my story he was never fired, so the whole team still works for Koenma.**

The young ruler paced back and forth across the large oak desk, scattering papers all around. His brow creased in worry as he furiously sucked on the pacifier in his mouth.

"Where is she?" he muttered. Not two seconds later the young demoness he had been waiting for stepped into the room with her cat-like grace. Short golden blonde hair cut in a pixie style that just brushed her shoulders, swayed from side to side. She turned intelligent golden, brown eyes on him; an inquisitive expression upon her kind face.

"What is it you needed to talk to me about Koenma?" she asked in a melodious voice, her eyes searching his brown orbs questioningly, brown cat ears perked in interest.

"I need you and Ceres to go on a special mission for me Aya," he stated tentatively.

"What kind of mission Koenma?" Aya questioned cautiously back. She did not trust the slight tremor she could hear in his voice and she had a gut feeling that what the young prince said next would not be good.

"Well…I need you and Ceres to go on an assignment like usual, but I'm going to send the spirit detectives on a mission to apprehend you both," Koenma exclaimed in one breath. Gasping for breath he hesitantly looked up to assess Aya's reaction.

Mouth agape, Aya stared back at him flabbergasted.

_Please be joking._ She thought wistfully. After finally composing herself she voiced her thoughts to the anxiously awaiting prince.

"Please Aya! I'm begging you! I need to test their strength and who better to do that than my two best spies!" Koenma pleaded on bended knees in front of the unconvinced demoness, "Please Aya. You're a thief and Ceres an assassin; what better mission could I send them on without worrying about them getting themselves killed?"

"I can think of two good reasons why this is a bad idea. One, your spirit detectives would only just be able to take me down, let alone Ceres. I don't even think the four of them together could take her down; and you want them to try and take down the two of us together? Second, Ceres is not going to like this at all and there is no way in Hell you're going to get her to do it."

Koenma just leaned back in his chair, which he had crawled into while Aya was trying to make her point, and steepled his fingers. "Don't underestimate their strength Aya; and as for Ceres, I have my ways," he replied with an enigmatic smile.

"You are an utter fool toddler if you think you can convince me to help you test your pathetic spirit detectives."

Both Aya and Koenma's heads whipped around at the sound of the cold voice. Both startled by the sudden appearance of the mysterious demoness.

"How long have you been there?" Koenma spluttered still recovering from Ceres' sudden appearance. Two penetrating midnight blue eyes turned on him and he shuddered under the intensity of her gaze. He knew that he would never get used to those frozen eyes.

"Long enough," Ceres sneered, glaring menacingly at the young ruler.

"I'll take a year off your sentence," Koenma bargained; pulling at his collar with a finger nervously.

"Three years."

"One and a half."

"No."

"One and three quarters."

"No."

Aya's head pivoted back and forth as she watched the volley between the two. She sighed; exasperated with Koenma. He knew Ceres would not settle for less.

Ceres had only three years left for her sentence and she was chafing at the bit from continuously doing the obnoxious baby's dirty work. _I can't take much more of this captivity. _She thought glaring at the toddler from under her fringe of black bangs.

"Two years and that's my final offer!"

Ceres carefully considered his offer before growling her acceptance, "Deal."

"Perfect!" Koenma exclaimed in delight, "Now here's the plan."

Koenma paced the floor in front of his desk in his teen form, waiting for the arrival of his Spirit Detectives. He was frustrated and in a foul mood due to the Detectives' lack of speed. He needed his plan to go well and he was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing. _Maybe this whole thing was a stupid idea,_ he thought with a groan. A minute later the Detectives all entered his office with the Grim Reaper, Botan, a step behind. The leader, Yusuke, flopped down in one of the chairs that were placed in Koenma's office. Yusuke yawned with a bored look before turning his gaze to Koenma.

"So, why did you wake us up at five in the damn morning binky breath?" Yusuke asked grumpily.

"I have a very important mission for the four of you and you must get on it right away!" Koenma replied, his patients with the four men wearing thin.

Kurama, being the clever fox he is, noticed Koenma's distress and calmly asked, "What is the mission Koenma?"

"I need you to find and bring to me two demonesses that are causing a lot of trouble for me right now."

"Who are they and what other kind of information can you give us on them?" Kurama asked.

"One of the demonesses is a thief and the other an assassin. They have been causing some major trouble lately in the Makai and have even been seen in Nigenkai, which really worries me because they are wanted demons. They are both very rare and powerful demons."

"What kind of demons are they Koenma?" Kurama inquired curiously.

"The thief is a water neko and the assassin an elemental with something else mixed in, but we aren't sure what."

"What is a Water Neko?" Kuwabara interrupted.

With a sigh Koenma turned to the tall human to explain, "A Water Neko, Kuwabara, is a demon that is half water demon and half cat demon or Neko. In this particular case we believe that the thief's father is a water demon and her mother a Neko. Do you understand now?"

"Oh," Kuwabara exclaimed with a cheesy grin, "I get it now."

The other three men just sweat dropped.

"Do you know what they look like?" Kurama inquired bringing the focus back to the mission.

"I have pictures of both demonesses," Koenma informed them before bringing up the demonesses' pictures.

All four of the men turned their gazes up to the television screen to see the pictures. Kurama studied both pictures intensely; lingering longer on the picture of the water neko, whose face seemed to look familiar. Hiei only glanced briefly at both pictures committing them both to memory before turning away and glaring at the wall once more. However, unlike their companions who studied the pictures with an aloof detachment, Yusuke and Kuwabara drooled over the pictures of the two demonesses. Stupid grins plastered to their faces as dirty thoughts that would've earned them a beating floated before their starry eyes.

Through the dreamy haze though Kuwabara noticed one of the demoness' stature compared to his least favorite teammate and without a thought stupidly commented on his observation, "Wow, someone who is actually shorter than the shrimp! I didn't think it was possible!"

"Shut up baka or I will be forced to cut out your tongue," snarled the fuming fire demon.

At this point the other four people in the room turned to the two before quickly glancing at the pictures to confirm the validity of Kuwabara's statement. Botan and Koenma both cringing at the truth of the statement and the difficulties they knew it would bring. Throughout the quick observation Hiei had glared heatedly at a now cowering Kuwabara.

"Both of you calm down and let's get the rest of the details on the mission, so we can finish it and then get some rest," said Kurama sternly before turning his attention once again to Koenma.

"Yeah, I agree with Kurama," Yusuke announced also brining his attention back to Koenma. Hiei sent a final death glare at Kuwabara before returning his stare outside the window, while Kuwabara no longer under the ruthless demon's glare reclaimed his seat next to Yusuke.

"Koenma, please continue," Kurama said calmly.

"Oh yes," Koenma replied before continuing with the mission, "I have gotten an anonymous tipoff that they will be infiltrating the mansion of a snake demon known as Salazeress. They are reported to be stealing an item from him known as the Tear of the Sea, before killing him. I want you four to wait for the two of them to finish their job and then bring them and the Tear of the Sea back to me. Are there any questions?"

"Why are we letting them off the guy first?" Yusuke asked with a raised brow, "Aren't we supposed to be stopping them from killing people?"

"Salazeress is a troublesome demon that needed to be disposed of anyway, so we'll be killing two birds with one stone. Now are we clear?"

"As clear as a bell binky breath," Yusuke responded before getting up with the rest of the men to leave the office.

A red faced Koenma quickly growled, "You all leave tonight for the mission," before the four men left to their homes in the Nigenkai.

Botan stayed behind, observing the men's departure before turning her pink eyes towards the now calm Koenma. "Are you sure this is wise Koenma?" she inquired concernedly.

"I hope so Botan." Koenma replied wearily, while dragging his hand down his teenage face.

"What if Hiei uses his dragon on them? You and I both know Ceres will not come easily, regardless of your orders."

"Ceres can take care of herself Botan. If my assumptions about her heritage are correct than she can probably even stop the dragon without lifting a finger."

"Fine, than what about Aya. She's strong, but even in her water form she probably wouldn't be able to stop that damn dragon. What if she…"

"Botan calm down. Aya will be fine. You and I both know that although Ceres would never admit it, she would die before ever letting Aya get hurt. They'll be fine," Koenma reassured the worried Grim Reaper before going back to work on his piles of paper work.

"I hope you're right Koenma," Botan murmured, while she quietly left the room and closed the door softly behind her.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. If you would like me to post more please let me know and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two lithe figures stealthily moved over the snake demon's expansive grounds. Both demonesses alert to every sound and motion on the grounds and in the castle. They moved in a graceful dance as if they were one mind.

_You get the crystal and I'll kill the fool, _Ceres ordered Aya telepathically while moving with a practiced stealth into the castle.

_I figured as much, _Aya retorted while climbing up through a second story window.

_Don't get smart Cat!_ Ceres growled across the link before closing it completely and continuing in her search for Salazeress.

"Whatever. Damn demanding elemental," Aya grumbled under her breath before continuing on her own search.

Ceres' dark gaze rove over her surroundings assessing every nook and cranny, while with her keen hearing she stayed alert for the slightest disturbance. A cold smirk devoid of emotion adorned her face as she found the sleeping demon. The adrenaline she felt before a kill pulsed in her temples and brought a demonic gleam to her dark eyes. With the quick hiss of her katana leaving its sheath; she brought it before her and let it sing its death song.

Aya crept along a dark staircase; her cat eyes glowing in the darkness. The thrill of once again stealing humming through her veins. It was the only thing she regretted about no longer being a thief. Spying just couldn't quite give her the same rush. As she reached the room at the top of the stairs her face lit up with a feral grin.

The item sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful blue stone shaped like a raindrop and attached to a delicate silver chain. The center of the stone emitted an ocean blue light; illuminating the circular room in an eerie blue glow. It lit up her face and colored her blonde hair a silvery blue as she moved quietly forward. Arm outstretched, hand open, and with a smirk, so wide her canines were starting to show, she reached for her prize.

The four Spirit Detectives stepped through the shimmering portal into demon world. They had been brought to a spot that was under a tree on top of a hill overlooking a large black castle.

"So this is it," Yusuke commented dryly, "Well isn't this classic; the big bad demon in the big black castle."

"Yes, I'm afraid you're right Yusuke," Kurama chuckled lightly.

"So you mean we've got to go in there?" Kuwabara asked shakily.

"No you fool we let the baka onnas finish up and then come to us," Hiei sneered.

"Oh I see," Kuwabara replied.

"So how long do you think we'll have to wait?" Yusuke questioned the others.

"I'm not sure Yusuke," Kurama answered, "We just need to be patient."

"Easy for you to say Kurama, you're the King of Patience," Yusuke complained before settling down cross legged on the ground next to Kuwabara. Kurama had gone over to the tree to lean against the trunk while Hiei had jumped to the highest limb to await the two demonesses' arrival.

Ceres wiped the blood off of her katana with the decapitated demon's sheets before without a backward glance exiting the room. As she walked down the quiet halls dispatching any demons that were fool enough to cross her path she spoke to Aya telepathically.

_Did you get the stone Cat?_

_Yes, Ceres I have it. I'm on my way out right now. Did you have any trouble getting rid of Salazeress?_

_What do you think you baka._

_I'll take that as a no. _Aya replied dryly while scanning her surroundings quickly for any demons.

_Where did the toddler say we were going to fight his worthless detectives?_

_Under the tree on top of the hill is where he said he would place them. Now Ceres before you get any crazy ideas remember we are in the Makai and any use of too much power is going to attract demons for miles. _Aya pleaded upon reaching the bottom of the staircase without even one run in.

_You think I don't know that. What do you take me for, some stupid sniveling human? _Ceres growled as she sliced through another pathetic excuse for a demon.

_No, all I'm saying is that sometimes you get a little…carried away. _Aya replied with a slight cringe waiting for the onslaught she knew was about to come.

_Carried away! I'll give you carried away Cat! _

_All I mean is that you can lose your temper sometimes and I know how much you don't care for any of Koenma's lackeys other than me._

_Whoever said I cared about you Cat? _

Aya could just see her stubborn friend crossing her arms and giving her a death glare. With a sigh she replied back. _Whatever you say Ceres, whatever you say. But always remember that I know you. No matter how many times you try to deny it; I know you better than anyone else. _Aya just grinned as Ceres cut the link and with a shrug of her shoulders she met her best friend and partner out in the courtyard.

"Kurama this is taking forever and I'm getting hungry," Kuwabara wailed from the ground, while clutching his stomach as if in pain.

"Oh shut up you buffoon," Hiei hissed from his branch.

"Kuwabara's got a point," Yusuke remarked, "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait Kurama?"

"Don't worry Detectives you don't have to wait any longer," replied a voice from behind them.

"What?" Yusuke stammered whipping around, "How did you two get behind us?"

"That's our little secret," Aya giggled, while Ceres just rolled her eyes beside her.

All the men had sweat drops on their heads as they looked at the completely different demonesses. While the one that spoke was tall with short blonde hair and sad eyes her companion was short with long ebony hair and cold, emotionless eyes. Neither girl looked threatening, but the men had learned over the years that looks could be deceiving.

Kurama recovered the fastest and with a tingling sensation in his memory confronted the blonde Water Neko. "Excuse me ladies, but you have something we need and we would appreciate it if you would just give it to us."

"Ooo, a polite demon would you look at that Ceres," Aya exclaimed to Ceres with a grin on her face, "You don't see one of those every day. I'm almost sorry I have to decline his request."

"So you're not going to give it to us?" Kuwabara questioned stupidly while scratching the top of his head.

"Of course were not you stupid human," Ceres growled, "Why the Hell would we give you anything."

"Very well, then I'm afraid we'll have to fight you ladies," Kurama sighed.

"You should be handsome," Aya responded with a smirk before glancing at a now smirking Ceres.

"You take the hot-head Cat and I'll take these three," Ceres commanded.

"Who died and made you leader?" Aya countered testily.

"No one. You're going to fight the hot-head because he's the strongest and besides you need the exercise. You're getting fat," Ceres replied with a smirk at the now fuming Water Neko.

"I am most certainly not getting fat you damn Elemental!"

"Whatever. I don't care just fight him you damn Cat."

"Oh fine, but this argument isn't over," Aya unwillingly agreed before turning her attention to the bored fire demon. Hiei just shrugged his shoulders before walking forward to confront her.

"Don't think I'm worried just because you're a Water Neko. I'm not afraid to get a little wet," Hiei snarled while unsheathing his katana and getting into a fighting stance.

"Funny," Aya replied with a smirk, while taking out her sais and also taking a fighting stance, "that's the same thing my mother said to my father."

Ceres just stood off to the side, a smirk of satisfaction adorning her face. _About damn time the Cat listened to me._ She thought smugly. _Now to deal with these three nuisances. _She glanced in the direction of the other three men and sweat dropped along with Kurama at the scene the two human detectives were making.

"We can't fight a girl Urameshi!" Kuwabara argued, "It wouldn't be right! Men aren't supposed to hit girls!"

"Kuwabara you idiot! She's a freakin' demon, who probably doesn't give a damn about whether you die or not!" Yusuke argued back.

"None of that matters! She's still a girl and it's against my code of honor!"

"Fine you dumbass! Get killed for all I care!" Yusuke yelled before turning his back on his best friend.

Kurama just shook his head during the exchange, never once letting the small demoness out of his sight. She didn't look like much, being even shorter than Hiei by one or two inches, but he could sense power radiating off her. She was good at hiding her energy and he could not have told you the full extent of her power, but he knew there was power. No one could look so calm about facing three well known fighters without possessing some amazing power. However, it wasn't the dark haired demoness that truly caught his attention, but the blonde haired water neko. _She looks so familiar. _He thought annoyed. _Where have I seen her before. I feel like I should know her. _

Ceres was pissed off by this time about being ignored when she had been itching for a fight, even an easy one for weeks. Kuwabara and Yusuke had started arguing again, while Kurama had now fully turned his attention to her after feeling a slight increase in power because of her annoyance with the detectives.

"Do you two pathetic humans intend to fight me or do you wish to continue bickering like two old women?" Ceres growled her eyes glittering menacingly.

Both men turned to her at the same moment blinking stupidly, completely forgetting that they had a mission to do and two dangerous demons to catch.

"We don't argue like two old women and were not pathetic," Kuwabara bellowed.

"Could of fooled me baka and I am not easily fooled," the demoness growled in response.

"Why don't you fight her Kurama," Yusuke suggested gesturing towards the red haired fox demon.

"Yeah! That way it would be fair since three against one wouldn't be fair," Kuwabara smiled triumphantly.

Ceres just smirked at the tall human's stupidity before responding, "You're right baka. Three against one isn't a fair fight, but I can assure you it isn't unfair in the way you believe."

Kuwabara and Yusuke both stared at her blankly before turning to Kurama for an exclamation. Kurama just sighed before explaining, "She means that it's not fair that it is just the three of us against her."

"So basically she's saying the three of us together are no match for her right," Yusuke commented looking to Kurama for confirmation. Kurama just nodded his head in response.

"Holy shit! How strong are you?" Kuwabara shrieked staring openmouthed at the calm demoness.

Ceres smirked evilly and replied, "Why don't I show you?" before attacking Kurama who was able to pull out his rose whip just in time.

The two powerful demons had been going at it for no more than ten minutes and Aya could already feel the sweat dripping down her back. _Damn he's fast. _She thought while blocking yet another attack from Hiei's katana with her sais just in the nick of time. Her cat reflexes were the only things saving her in this fight. She already had numerous cuts and scratches across her body from the attacks she wasn't quite quick enough to completely stop. _The man's relentless. _She thought as she began to breathe even heavier. _I don't know how much longer I'm going to last if I stay in this form. _She gritted her teeth at the thought, not willing to go to such extremes as changing into her water form. She gasped in pain and surprise as Hiei's katana cut her left shoulder ripping her jacket in the process. _I better start concentrating if I want to get out of this alive and when I do I'm going to kill Ceres. _She decided before putting all her focus into the fight.

Hiei had to hand it to the Water Cat, she was good for a neko, but her reflexes were the only thing saving her and he knew it. He was getting bored with playing around with her. _It is time end this. _Hiei thought while cutting Aya's left shoulder with his katana, drawing more blood then he had any time before. _The onna's not enough of a challenge any way._ He sighed before moving even quicker than he had been before. Aya never even had a chance to block as Hiei brought the hilt of his katana down on the back of her head. The last thing Aya saw was a black blur before crumpling unconscious to the ground like a rag doll.

The three men tried relentlessly to hit the demoness while defending themselves and trying not to get in each other's way. _She's even faster than Hiei. _Yusuke cringed as he felt yet another cut appear on his chest from one of the demoness's two katanas. _She wasn't joking either. This fight isn't fair. Where did she get such power? Not even Togoru was this fast. _Yusuke wondered while firing off his fifth spirit gun only to miss again.

Kuwabara only panted as he tried to keep Ceres in his sights. _I can barely even see her she moves so fast. I'm going to die. _He groaned in his mind before he felt an elbow slam into his gut. He keeled over in pain and got a knee in the face that sent him flying back into the tree unconscious.

Kurama wasn't having as difficult of a time as his companions. He had seen this fighting style before and he was surprised he hadn't even recognized the demoness. Someone close to him, when he was still Yoko Kurama, had known her and he had fought her once before. _So Ceres you still fight the same way as you did before. _He thought confidently as he lashed his rose whip at the elemental demoness.

_That's what you think Fox. _Ceres replied telepathically before making his rose whip nothing, but a pile of ashes with a quick fireball.

_So you do remember me. _Kurama commented surprised at the link and the unexpected attack.

_I don't forget things that might be essential Fox. I am not a fool. _Ceres hissed while dodging another one of the annoying detective's spirit guns. "I'm going to knock that fool out in a minute if he keeps it up,"she muttered to herself, before once again engaging Kurama.

_Do you know where she is? _Kurama asked pleadingly.

_And who might that be Fox? _Ceres replied with a smirk as she watched Kurama's grin flatten in anger.

_Don't play stupid Ceres. _Kurama grinned,_ It doesn't suit you._

_Watch yourself Fox or I may just have to scar that pretty face._

Yusuke after his last attack had stopped to watch Kurama and Ceres fight. A baffled look on his face as he realized from the change in their facial expression that the two must be having a conversation. _But how? Is she a telepathic? _He wondered bewildered. Yusuke didn't have long to ponder over this new bit of information because a stray lightning bolt was heading his way. He wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the bolt and it hit his leg causing him to collapse with a curse.

Ceres was tired of Kurama's pestering. _And they say he is supposed to be smart. _Ceres in an uncharacteristic gesture rolled her eyes at the thought, _If he really was so smart he would have figured it out already. The baka. _Ceres continued throwing random attacks at the tiring kitsune. She was about to finish the fight once and for all when her sensitive ears picked a barely audible gasp of pain before a light thumping noise that sounded like something hitting the ground. She quickly glanced in the direction of noise only to see Aya lying on the ground with Hiei standing over her sheathing his sword, a wide smirk on his face. Before Kurama even knew what was going on Ceres was on the fire demon with death written in her eyes.

Koenma and Botan sat in Koenma's office watching the whole thing on the large TV screen. Throughout the confrontation they had sweat dropped and cringed at the group.

"It seems to be going well," Koenma commented while watching Aya and Hiei fight.

"I'm not so sure Koenma," Botan responded a worried look in her eyes, "Aya's getting tired. You can see it in her face. She's strong, but she's not as fast as Hiei. He's only playing with her and she's fighting for her life."

"It doesn't look that way to me Botan," Koenma replied, "Let's see how the other fight is going."

They watched the fight quietly. Both in awe at the way the three men fighting together against Ceres had barely left a scratch on her. They knew she was powerful; all elementals were fairly powerful compared to most demons, but not like this.

"She truly is an amazing fighter," Botan breathed watching all three men pull an awesome attack that would have stopped any other demon in their tracks, but not Ceres. She dodged the attack with a fluid grace that reminded Botan of a dancer or as if Ceres walked on the very air.

"Yes she is," Koenma agreed before they both cringed when she knocked out Kuwabara, "and a ruthless one. He's going to feel that in the morning."

Botan only nodded her head in agreement transfixed on the fight between Aya and Hiei. She was really worried now. _Aya's slowing down. She barely blocked that last swipe. _Botan fretted, _Oh Ceres what were you thinking, you know she's not that fast. Please, please don't hurt her too bad Hiei._

Koenma was also starting to worry. He could feel the sweat start to drip down his back and he had to continuously tug at his collar to relieve himself of the sudden heat. He was just about to switch back to the other fight when it happened. Hiei got under Aya's guard and slashed her left shoulder drawing a lot more blood then he had before and then to Koenma and Botan's horror he disappeared only to reappear before a now unconscious Aya. Koenma blanched at what he knew would come next. Botan cried out at her friend's pain. And before either of them could blink Hell's fury herself was upon the confused fire demon.

"Oh God Koenma you have to stop this," Botan wailed, "She'll kill him."

"I know Botan," Koenma said as he quickly looked for his portal remote. _Please Ceres by all that is holy don't kill him. Please. _Koenma begged.

Ceres was blind with rage. _No one hurts Aya, but me. _Ceres did not realize that her best friend was only unconscious she only knew that the person that hurt her was going to pay and pay dearly.

Hiei did not even have a chance to block the first attack and he earned a deep slice down his chest for it. He gathered himself quickly and blocked the next blow just in time. The pressure of the blades bearing down on his own. _What is the baka onna so pissed off about? I didn't kill the damn cat. _Hiei growled before throwing the demoness off. He glared hard at the demoness. They were in a standoff. Both had their katana or katanas drawn and were glaring murderously at each other.

"Why did you attack me you baka onna?" Hiei demanded.

"Because I thought you might be more of a challenge then the other three," Ceres lied.

Hiei just smirked before speeding forward rapidly to finally end this ridiculous mission. Ceres was right in front of him as he brought his katana down and met only air; look of utter bafflement covering his face. _Where the hell did the onna go?_

"Too slow," Ceres whispered in Hiei's right ear. Hiei spun around in surprise. He had met very few demons that were even as fast as him, but this demoness probably surpassed him. 

Not that he would ever admit it. Hiei growled with frustration before once again going after the annoying demoness.

The two demons brought their katanas together again and again. The force of the attacks was starting to leave craters in the ground and the sound of the blades clashing was a never ending scream piercing the air. When the two demons stopped long enough numerous cuts could be seen across their bodies. Blood staining their clothes red. Both were out for blood now, their demon blood fueling them on.

They were once again at the final standoff when Hiei began to unwrap the bandages around his right arm, an almost satanic grin on his face. Ceres only watched amused at what he was about to do. Kurama and Yusuke gasped and were starting to run towards the fire demon before he did something drastic. Aya had chosen this moment to regain consciousness and she glanced around in confusion at the crater covered ground before her eyes found the two bloodied demons. Her eyes popped wide in surprise and fear when she saw the state of the two demons.

Hiei had unwrapped the last bandage and his arm glowed a dark purple and black color as his dragon pulsed with power. He brought his arm forward ready to end the annoying baka onna for good. "Dragon of the Dark…."

Hiei was never able to finish for at that very moment Koenma and Botan both stumbled out of the portal in a tangle of limbs right onto Hiei. Everyone else even Kuwabara, who had regained consciousness as well sweat dropped at the sight. Hiei who was on the bottom of the pile could be heard yelling profanities that would make a sailor blush. Ceres just smirked and almost chuckled at the sight of the uptight fire demon.

"I guess better late than never Koenma," Aya chuckled, "Though you really should work on the landing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 enjoy and thanks for reading!**

After untangling themselves Koenma and Botan faced the group of confused and annoyed men and the two smirking girls. Koenma only sighed before saying, "I have some explaining to do."

"You're damn right you do Koenma," Yusuke shouted at the ruler, "What the hell is going on?"

"Let's all go back to Spirit World and I will explain everything there," Koenma sighed tiredly while thinking, _How could it have all gone so wrong? Botan was right this was a bad idea. I need to listen to her more often. _Koenma pulled out a small rectangular box and pressed a red button opening up a portal to his office in Spirit World. He stepped through the portal beckoning the rest of the group to come after him.

"What about the two demonesses?" Kuwabara questioned curiously, pointing his thumb back at the two demonesses standing next to one another.

"Come along you two," Koenma commanded, "the mission is done."

"We are not dogs you can order about Koenma," Ceres growled angrily at the order.

"Please, not now Ceres," Koenma pleaded, "I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."

Ceres only glared at the young prince before following Aya through the portal into Koenma's large office in Spirit World, the portal closing behind her. She quietly moved to sit on one of the two window seats in Koenma's office before sending the now seated ruler a glare.

The rest of the group other than Hiei, who had taken the other window seat, found a chair and sat down with groans of pain and discomfort. The only ones who didn't seem to care about their aches and pains were Kurama, Hiei, and Ceres, who either ignored the pain or didn't even feel it.

Koenma glanced around at all the faces staring back at him before his gaze fell on the blue haired ferry girl who gave him an encouraging smile. He gave a half smile back before once again facing the group of men and women in front of him. _This is going to be fun, _Koenma sighed before beginning to explain the situation to the angry spirit detectives.

"Well, you see," Koenma gulped before finishing the sentence, "there was never really a mission for you to go on."

"What!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both yelled, shooting up from their seats only to fall back down again with groans of pain.

"Explain yourself Koenma," Hiei demanded threateningly, while glaring murderously at him.

"What I meant to say," Koenma explained, "was that the mission you went on was not an actual mission rather than a test."

"Go on," Kurama demanded uncharacteristically. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei glancing at the fox demon in surprise.

"I wanted to test the team's power, so I had you go on a mission to apprehend two demonesses, who happen to be my two best spies," Koenma finished. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him open mouthed while Kurama and Hiei both just gave him hard stares.

"You mean this whole thing was fake," Yusuke rumbled. Koenma only nodded in response. "So you were sending us on a fake mission to apprehend two demonesses that were actually your spies, so you could see how powerful we are?" Again Koenma only nodded in response studying the wood of his desk.

"Are you freakin' kidding me Koenma," Yusuke bellowed, "We got our asses beat so you could have your little test."

Koenma cringed at the accusation, but he did not waver in the stare down the young detective had begun with him when he had finally gained enough courage to look up. Botan 

seeing Koenma's distress quickly moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder while coming to his defense.

"It was the only way Koenma could really test your powers without getting you four killed," Botan scolded; glaring down the four men.

"I'm sorry to you all. Please forgive me," Koenma begged, "I just wanted to see the improvement you four had made over the past few years and it was the only way I could come up with." The four men only gazed at the young prince debating whether to forgive him or not.

Yusuke finally broke the silence, "You're forgiven, but you have a lot of making up to do."

"Thank you Yusuke," Koenma sighed in relief. He did not need four powerful beings angry with him, "Now I think it's time you all got properly introduced…"

"Why would we need to introduce ourselves toddler," Ceres sneered, "I don't intend to see these pathetic bakas ever again."

The four men all glanced at the demoness with different expressions of outrage. Aya just shook her head at the display. _Would it kill her to just let it go for once?_

Koenma cleared his throat to bring attention back to him, "As I was saying it is time for a proper introduction because you two will join team Urameshi in the upcoming tournament."

"What tournament!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted at the same time.

Koenma just shook his head before continuing, "The one that made me decide to test your power."

"Is it another Dark Tournament Koenma?" Kurama inquired.

"No, it is called the Black Death Tournament."

"These fools would not last in the Black Death Tournament," Ceres sneered, "and I would not join their pathetic team even if they could."

Aya just shook her head. _This is turning into a fine mess. What in the Seven Hells is he thinking. They'll die in the Black Death Tournament. Hell I would probably die, especially after that fight with the fire demon. I hate to admit it, but Ceres is right I am out of shape. _Aya just sighed in exasperation before turning her attention back to the discussion.

Kurama during this time had been watching the water neko with an assessing eye when he knew she wasn't looking. _Where have I seen her before? She looks almost like…no it couldn't be; her hairs to short and her eyes, those she tries to hid it are too sad._

Koenma just stared at the frustrating demoness before turning his attention back to his spirit detectives. "The Black Death Tournament," he explained to mostly Yusuke and Kuwabara, who didn't know all the tournaments of demon world, "Is a tournament for only demons of upper B class and above. It is the most brutal of the tournaments and no one has seen it's like in over a thousand years. Not even your tournament, Yusuke," Koenma shot Yusuke a glance, "was as blood thirsty and difficult as this one."

"And you expect us to compete in this tournament?" Yusuke asked incredulously. _I won my own tournament by the skin of my teeth and he expects us to win a tournament that's even harder. _"Koenma you've finally lost it."

"I know it may seem that way, but you we'll have to go," Koenma exclaimed gravely, "This is no ordinary tournament. It is by invitation only that fighters may attend and well you have no choice in the matter of going or not."

"What! Why can't we just refuse," Kuwabara asked.

"Because, you baka," Hiei snarled, "if you don't attend whoever is putting on the tournament will send assassins to kill you."

"We could beat any assassin they sent at us," Yusuke laughed arrogantly.

"These are no ordinary assassins Yusuke," Kurama explained, "these are assassins trained from birth in the art of killing. They are usually at least A class demons as well depending on who is hosting the tournament. They do not usually go for the competitor either, they usually go after any one the competitor is in some way attached to first. So this would mean the girls and my human family would be in grave danger."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had both paled during the speech. They knew how strong B class demon assassins were, but to be born into it and to have that kind of power. They did not want to think of the possibilities, especially when the women they love's lives were on the line.

"Then what do we do," Kuwabara asked defeated. _I don't care if I die, but no one's going to hurt my precious Yukina!_

"You will have to go," Koenma replied gravely, "but Kuwabara you cannot fight in this tournament."

"Huh?"

"As Koenma said earlier this tournament is for demons of upper B class and higher," Aya explained, "you are a human one and two your powers are not of an upper B class level."

"But, but…" Kuwabara stuttered not knowing whether to be happy or insulted at this new information.

"Be grateful human," Ceres interrupted, "you would not last a second in the Black Death. Besides if I remember correctly you kept spouting off about an idiotic code of honor before our pitiful little fight. With those morals alone you have already doomed yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke questioned suspiciously. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about what the demoness's answer would be, but he needed to know exactly what they were getting themselves into. He glanced over at Koenma who had suddenly gone pale. The feeling only got stronger.

"This is not the Dark Tournament, bakas," Ceres exclaimed, "In the Black Death Tournament, you either win or you die."

Yusuke and Kuwabara cringed along with Botan and Koenma. The two men didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Your opponent must die. There is no ring out and you get to live. If you ring out, then that means the crowd gets to kill you, and that is far worse than dying in the ring," Ceres explained her face an emotionless mask thorough out her unusually long speech.

The two men were as pale as the white walls in Koenma's office now, both asking, "What kind of tournament is this?"

"One to see which team has the strongest group of demons in the Makai," Kurama explained, "however, what I want to know is; who is putting on the tournament? The Black Death hasn't been held in over a thousand years."

"That's because of how much chaos there is after the tournament," Aya remarked, "but I'm curious as well. Who is it Koenma?"

Botan didn't think Koenma could get any paler, but she was wrong. She watched as the last bit of color drained from his face. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest she would say he was dead. Koenma hadn't told her who the invitation was from yet, but whoever it was it wasn't a good thing. She turned back to the six beings in front of the desk that had all turned to look at Koenma, even Hiei and Ceres had turned towards him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Koenma glance in Ceres' direction and cringe slightly. That gesture alone made Botan sick to her stomach and she only felt sicker as Koenma responded to their question.

Koenma sighed dejectedly while rubbing his temples with the pads of his fingers. He could feel the headache pounding in his head and he knew it was only going to get worse. He met the eyes of every person in the room before he began.

"The Black Death Tournament is being held on the Island of Elementia, by the Ruler of the Elemental demons, Tyranus."

Aya and Botan gasped in shock and fear. Both turned their gazes to the window seat where Ceres was sitting only to see an empty seat. Their heads whipped back around though when they heard a gasp of surprise from Koenma. Ceres stood before the young ruler, a katana drawn and placed threateningly against his neck. Her body shook with rage and both women feared for the young ruler.

"You lie," Ceres accused.

Koenma only stared up at the demoness with a look of sympathy. He didn't know much about the mysterious demoness, but this much he did know, that island was the source of most of her secrets and he was sure the cause of most of her pain and suffering. "I wish I was Ceres, but I'm not."

Ceres only closed her eyes in pain as memories that were long ago buried resurfaced and sliced through her like a knife; cutting her into pieces from the inside out. "I will not go and you cannot make me," she warned sheathing her katana before heading for the door, all eyes following her graceful form. She didn't even reach the door knob before Koenma's next revelation stopped her in her tracks.

"You have no choice, Ceres," Koenma sighed, "You were invited."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! If you have time please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.**

Ceres had promptly left after this revelation, not willing to stay and listen about the Black Death Tournament anymore. Koenma had shortly after dismissed everyone to go back to the human world with the reassurance that he would fill them in on more details later. He had refused to answer any questions dealing with Ceres' behavior and had only asked if Aya would find Ceres and tell her that the two of them would be staying with Genkai at her shrine in the Nigenkai. Aya had quickly left in search of Ceres and the men had gone off to Genkai's to fill her in on their new mission and to discuss what they were going to do.

Botan had stayed behind looking concernedly at the young ruler, whose face now rested in the palm of his hands with a great weariness. "Are you okay Koenma?"

Koenma barely glanced at the blue haired beauty before returning his face to his hands with a sigh, "I don't know what we're going to do Botan. This tournament is a death trap and I have a feeling that Tyranus has something to do with Ceres. I'm not sure what, but I know they must be connected somehow."

"You don't think he could be…" Botan couldn't even finish the sentence it was too horrid a thought.

"I believe so Botan. I believe so."

"I'm not sure they're strong enough Koenma. They could all die for all we know. Sure the guys are strong and so are Aya and Ceres, but were talking about the strongest demons in the Makai and with it being held on Elementia that means a lot of elementals and they have no weaknesses. They're damn control over all the elements cancels out any weaknesses they might have had."

"You think I don't know that Botan!" Koenma snapped. Botan drew back startled and hurt by his anger. "I'm sorry Botan," he sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

Aya had found Ceres and after much persuasion, also known as arguing, they both went to Genkai's shrine in Nigenkai where they would be staying. Ceres had promptly left after placing her few belongings in the room given to her and had found the tallest tree she could. She now sat on the highest branch and calmly watched the sun go down as she went over the news from Koenma. _How did that bastard find me? _Ceres' hands were clenched into fists; her nails biting the skin of her palms and making them start to bleed little trickles of dark red blood. _Haven't I been punished enough over the last twenty years, being ordered around by that little ingrate? That damn toddler didn't even let me have my revenge on that son of a bitch Sensui for capturing me all those years ago. The coward only caught me because I'd just fought off twenty A Class elementals. Damn baka._

Ceres' ranting was interrupted by a voice from below. She looked down only to see Aya standing at the base of the tree looking up at Ceres. After setting up her new room Aya had decided to come get Ceres for dinner and so that they could be properly introduced to their new "teammates." It hadn't been hard to find the cold demoness. She usually found the largest tree to rest in and think.

"Come down Ceres it's dinner time and we still need to introduce ourselves to the spirit detectives," Aya hollered cupping her hands around her mouth so the sound would carry although Ceres could have heard her say it in a normal tone just as easily.

Ceres only sighed before dropping from branch to branch in the blink of an eye only to end up dropping right in front of Aya who squealed in surprise and took a step back tripping over a root and falling onto her butt with an "umph."

"Damn it Ceres! I hate it when you do that," Aya moaned while rubbing her aching butt. Ceres only smirked at the annoyed demoness before turning on her heel and heading towards the shrine. Aya watched her go ten feet before she realized Ceres was leaving her behind. "Hey wait up," Aya called while rushing to catch up.

_For someone so smart, the Cat can be such an airhead sometimes. _Ceres thought with an uncharacteristic roll of her eyes as she continued to walk towards the shrine unheeding of the neko's calls.

Ten minutes later the two demonesses reached the shrine. By now the sun had faded completely behind the mountains and only a faint orange and purple glow lit up the sky. Genkai's shrine sat on top of a tall hill in the middle of a large forest. It was a medium sized traditional Japanese style building. A long stairway led up the hill to its front porch. Large flat areas cleared of trees served as training and sparing arenas at the bottom of the stairs. The shrine itself glowed invitingly. Loud laughter carried out the windows as Yusuke and Kuwabara joked around. It was a peaceful, homey place Aya thought. _It reminds me of home. _She felt a small twinge of home sickness. She hadn't seen her parents or her older twin siblings, Yuhi and Suzumi, in about two years and she missed them desperately. _I wonder if they miss me as much as I miss them. _The thoughts brought back an even older pang of loneliness. _God I miss him. _Aya just brushed them aside with a shake of her head as she made her way up the stairs to the shrine.

When they reached the top they were greeted by a girl no taller then Aya with short brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She greeted them enthusiastically, "Hi I'm Keiko. You two must be the new teammates. It's so nice to meet you."

She stuck out her hand to Aya who shook it with a grin before replying, "Hi Keiko, pleased to meet you I'm Aya and this is Ceres," she said nodding her head in the quiet demoness' direction.

Keiko put out her hand to Ceres to shake, but quickly pulled it back when the short demoness just growled and glared at the girl's hand with disgust. Aya just sighed and rolled her eyes, "Please ignore her Keiko. We're still working on her people skills."

"It's alright," Keiko chuckled nervously, "I'm used to Hiei and his people skills."

"I'm nothing like that weak baka," Ceres snarled at the young woman before storming past her and into the shrine. Keiko and Aya followed quickly after.

When the three women walked in Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a video game, while Kurama read a book, Genkai sat and drank some tea with a smoking Shiziru, and Hiei gazed out the window at some unknown thing. Botan was not present because she was on her way to get Yukina from Spirit World. Ceres just gazed at them all in disgust before searching for another window seat that she might occupy. Aya on the other hand grinned at the family like atmosphere and turned to Keiko who smiled back.

"Hey guys," Keiko announced, "Your new teammates are here."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at the entrance to the living room where the three women stood. Different forms of greeting were given, minus Hiei who had returned his gaze to out the window after glancing at the three.

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced yet," Aya apologized.

"No problem," Yusuke grinned, "We aren't much better at the introductions, but don't you two already know who we are?"

Aya only smiled guiltily before responding, "Well no actually."

The group only looked stricken at Aya's confession. Aya quickly assured them, "Wait hold on don't get the wrong idea. I have heard of you guys before, but I've never ever really heard names or descriptions about you guys except that you were all very powerful."

"How could you guys not know more about us?" Yusuke asked incredulously, "You're freakin spies. Shouldn't you know about some of the most well known people in the Spirit World?"

"Well," Aya replied sheepishly, "Ceres and I have been in the States for the last five years taking care of a drug ring with demon involvement and a few other nuisances, so we've never really been around since you guys started working for Koenma. Plus Koenma doesn't keep files on you guys just in case someone tries to steal them."

"Oh ok, we'll have to just introduce ourselves then," Yusuke replied with a shrug, "So who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Aya, and this is Ceres."

Kurama looked stricken when she had introduced herself. _It can't be! _Hiei stared at the fox when he heard his barely audible intake of breath. _What's wrong with the fox?_ Hiei pondered over it for a minute before turning away again in disinterest. Ceres on the other hand knew exactly what the kitsune was thinking about.

Genkai set her cup of tea down and walked up to the two girls, hands behind her back sizing them up. She had been out when Botan had brought them to the shrine and she was curious about their powers. "I am Genkai," she said introducing herself to the two girls.

Aya turned to her with a smile and replied, "Pleased to meet you. Thank you very much for letting my friend and I stay at your home. Isn't that right Ceres?"

"Hn."

Aya just sighed exasperated with her best friend. _You know you could be a little friendlier. _Aya exclaimed in her mind knowing the Ceres was listening in on her thoughts.

_Why?_

_Because this woman is letting you stay in her home._

_I didn't ask to stay here._

_Uhh! I'm so damn tired of your lousy attitude. _

_Whatever Cat, I don't care. _With that Ceres broke the link turning her attention once again to all the people gathered in the room. Assessing all of the new people and cataloging them in her mind.

By this time Keiko had positioned herself so that she could introduce everyone to Aya and Ceres. "Well since you've introduced yourselves I'll introduce you to everyone else," she exclaimed before calling off everyone's name while pointing at that specific person, "You've already met Genkai, so the other woman in the corner is Shiziru, Kuwabara's sister."

"Hey," Shiziru said with a half wave before going back to her cigarette. Aya only nodded in acknowledgement.

"The two idiots on the couch are Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Hey!" they both yelled indignantly.

Keiko paid them no heed and continued on, "The dark haired one is Yusuke and the orange haired one is Kuwabara. Hiei is the one in the window seat and last but not least Kurama who of course is the red head."

Aya had nodded to each person as they were introduced, but as soon as Keiko said Kurama she froze. Eyes huge she stared at the red head as if someone had punched her in the gut. _It can't be!_

Ceres just glanced at the stunned cat and smacked her upside the head to snap her out of it before walking over to an empty window seat.

Aya quickly recovered after the smack and glared at the elemental before turning her attention to the confused kitsune. "Where did you get that name?" she asked him tentatively.

Everyone stared back at the blonde neko like she was crazy. Kurama only stared at her uncomprehending. "What do you mean where did I get that name?"

Aya sighed, "Sorry that came out wrong. What I meant to ask was whether you were named after someone?"

Kurama looked at her confused as to why she was asking that question. _What could the origin of my name possibly matter to her? Maybe she thinks I was named after Youko Kurama rather than actually being him._

"Please I know it sounds strange and crazy, but I need to know," Aya pleaded her voice raw with an unknown emotion. _Could it be him? He looks completely different and acts a bit different, but maybe he found some way to save his soul. Oh God, please let it be him._

Kurama just looked into Aya's somehow familiar eyes and answered her, "No I wasn't named after anyone. Let me guess you think I'm named after Youko Kurama."

Aya flinched at the name and could only nod her head in answer, not trusting herself to speak.

Kurama just looked at the demoness and said the words that made Aya's world spin, "I'm not named after Youko Kurama, I am Youko Kurama."

"Youko," was the only the only thing she could say before collapsing to her hands and knees in disbelief. Kurama rushed forward along with Keiko to help her up. _It is him. Oh my God he's alive and he's been right under my nose the whole time. _She stared at the red haired demon as he and Keiko raised her to her feet. Ceres just sat in her window seat and watched the scene going on. _So you've finally figured it out Cat._

Kurama stood on Aya's right side holding her arm tightly so she wouldn't collapse again. His brain screamed at him that she was the woman he was looking for. _She couldn't be her could she?_ He needed to know. He stared into the golden brown eyes that threatened to spill tears. They gazed back at his face as if memorizing every inch. "How do you know me?"

Aya flinched at the question. _How could he not remember? _"You don't remember?"

Kurama just shook his head in confusion before releasing Aya and taking a step back, "You remind me of someone I once knew, but she looked a little bit different then you."

Aya looked at him hopefully, "How did she look different."

By this time all eyes in the room were on the pair in curiosity. _What in God's name was going on?_ Was the same thought that crossed all of their minds minus Ceres, who already knew what was happening.

Kurama just stared back at her hopeful eyes and tried to describe the woman from his past to the best of his ability, "Her hair was down past her waist in pigtails and her eyes always seemed to be laughing. Plus she was a thief. You could be her twin if it weren't for the short hair and the eyes."

"What's different about my eyes," she prodded.

"Your eyes are sad," he replied, "Plus her name was different. Her name was Ayaka, not Aya. I'm sorry I don't remember you."

Aya only looked at him with a big smile. _So he does remember. He just doesn't realize it. I forgot I never told him my nickname. He used to piss me off so much that I let him call me by my full name which I can't stand. It made disliking him a lot easier for awhile, but that sure didn't last long. _"I used to have long hair that I wore in pigtails and I used to always have what people liked to call laughing eyes, but then the demon I loved died over nineteen years ago and I haven't had laughing eyes since."

Kurama was starting to see the features that Aya described appear on her right before his very eyes. He was in disbelief. _Could it really be Ayaka after all these years? _He tried not to let his hopes get up, but he couldn't help it. The resemblance was too close.

"Oh and my full name is Ayaka, but no one's called me that since my lover died," Aya grinned so wide that her face was starting to hurt, but she didn't care. She had finally found him after all these years.

Everyone in the room, other than the two window seat inhabitants, stared at the two demons with different degrees of surprise. Kurama himself only stood there dumbfounded. She was here and right in front of him. Kurama felt like pinching himself just to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Ayaka?" he breathed.

"The one and only," she beamed, her eyes laughing for the first time in so many years.

The two only stared at each other in disbelief and happiness before Kurama rushed forward and picked Aya up and twirled her around the room. The rest of the inhabitants only smiled and laughed as they two reunited lovers' laughter floated through the room and out into the night.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 enjoy!**

After the couple had come back down to earth they had been bombarded with questions about how the two had met and anything else they could think of. During this both Ceres and Hiei had snuck out of the shrine and gone their separate ways, not wanting to endure any more of the cheerful, lovey dovey atmosphere. They had left just in time cause not even a minute later Botan showed up with Yukina and both women had to be filled in before Botan went on her own tangent of question asking. Yukina only congratulated the two before sitting next to Kuwabara and listening to Botan, Aya, and Kurama talk. Everyone was surprised by the change in Kurama, who usually stayed pretty neutral and only really spoke when it was necessary.

Later on after everyone had gone to bed and Aya had fallen asleep, Kurama snuck out of the shrine in search of Ceres. He found her ten minutes later in the same tree that Aya had found her in only hours earlier. "I need to speak with you Ceres."

Ceres opened one dark blue orb and stared down at the kitsune. "I was sleeping Fox. Whatever you need to speak to me about can wait till morning," she replied before closing her eye once again.

"Liar," he accused.

Ceres opened both eyes at this remark and glared down at Kurama before jumping down and landing right in front of him. "How dare you call me a liar," Ceres growled glaring up at the angry fox, "What the hell do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell Aya who I was?" Kurama demanded.

"That's none of your business Fox," she snarled in reply.

"Damn it Ceres! I know you knew who we all were before you even went on that mission. You are not one to not know vital information such as who the Spirit Detectives are. Why would you not tell her? You're Aya's best friend, why would you make her suffer?" Kurama argued.

"Hn," was the only reply.

"How could you be so cruel after all she's done for you?"

"I don't need to listen to this shit," Ceres sneered before turning on her heel to walk away.

"How could you do that to her you heartless bitch!" he shouted, his eyes no longer green, but a beautiful gold. He was angrier then he had ever been and not at the fact that she hadn't told him about Aya, but that she had kept the secret from Aya who had suffered over the last nineteen years searching for him or at least some clue that would let her know whether he was alive or dead.

Ceres turned abruptly at the accusation and glared murderously at Kurama before confessing angrily, "Because I knew you were reborn as a human and that you would have to mature all over again! I didn't know if you would change or if you would even remember your old life as Youko! If you would even remember her! I did it to protect her not make her suffer! I would never hurt her! She's all I have!"

Kurama stared back at the demoness shocked at her revelations and the amount of emotion he could hear in her voice. He could feel a ball of guilt form in his stomach. He had accused her of hurting someone she loved like a sister and in doing so had caused her to reveal things she probably had never even told Aya.

Ceres' chest heaved as she drew in breath after showing so much emotion. _Damn it why did I have to lose it. Now the Fox knows things he doesn't need to know. Things I can't even admit to myself. _She thought disgustedly. She turned to walk away when she felt Kurama's hand grip her upper arm. She turned to him with her usual cold eyes; her barrier back in place.

"I'm sorry Ceres," he confessed guiltily, "I shouldn't have said that and I swear to you that I will never repeat what was said tonight. You have my word."

Ceres studied his face thoroughly seeing the sincerity and the truth in his eyes. She gave him a curt nod in acceptance before pulling her arm out of his grip and dashing off into the night.

Kurama sighed as he watched her retreating figure before turning back towards the shrine.

The morning came swiftly as the sun rose over the horizon gilding the sky a pale pink and gold. Dew rested on the grass and the leaves of trees and the birds chirped merrily as they scavenged for food and pieces with which to make their nests. It was a perfect spring morning in the Nigenkai. The shrine on top of the hill sat quietly and serenely. Nothing disturbed the silence that seemed to blanket the house. That is until Aya was assigned wake up duty by Genkai, who was brewing herself some tea. Two girlish screams pierced the air simultaneously as Aya dropped balls of water on the two sleeping detectives. Both Hiei and Ceres woke with a start and a groan of annoyance as the screams reached their sensitive ears. They had ended up sleeping in trees fairly close to each other and in the light of day could see each other. They both glanced at each other indifferently before jumping from the trees and strolling back to the house together in silence. Neither giving any attention to the other, too lost in their thoughts.

Yusuke and Kuwabara raced down the hallway to the kitchen. They were soaked through and they looked worse than drowned rats, their hair plastered to their skulls. Aya clutched her sides as she bent over laughing; Genkai chuckled at the sight, as Kurama bit his thumb desperately trying not to laugh. Keiko, Yukina, and Shiziru and Botan, who had stayed the night, slept blissfully through the whole ordeal, their ears stuffed with cotton balls to block out the two detective's snoring.

"You should see yourselves," Aya gasped for air, wheezing as she tried to rein in her laughter. "You two look like you fell in a pool."

The two men only glared murderously at the water neko before they both glanced at each other and grinned evilly. Aya saw the exchange and her laughter quickly died as dread set in. "What are you two planning?"

They said nothing as they both advanced on her. Kurama took a step back having a good idea about what was going to happen next. He loved Aya, but he wasn't getting into this. Aya looked at Kurama beseechingly. He only shook his head and Aya's face dropped. _I guess I'm on my own. A lot of help you are Kurama._ Aya slowly stepped back as the two men continued to advance, their eyes gleaming with a secret.

Kurama and Genkai only watched as Aya slowly backed towards the side door that led out to the side of the shrine. Yusuke and Kuwabara saw exactly the moment they had been waiting for and with a nod each other leapt at the unsuspecting demoness.

Hiei and Ceres had just gotten to the side door when Ceres quickly side stepped, grabbing Hiei's arm and taking him with her as a mass of bodies came hurtling out of the door and rolled down the hill. All Hiei and Ceres could see were flailing hands and feet rolling down the hill and then a tangle of limbs when it landed in a cloud of dust at the bottom. All three people in the ball stared at nothing with dazed eyes. Ceres and Hiei only sweat dropped at the scene before glancing at each other and then down at Ceres' hand which still gripped Hiei's arm. Ceres quickly released his arm as if it were a snake and took a step back. Hiei also took a step back before turning to Ceres and giving her a nod in acknowledgement of what she had done. Ceres 

only nodded back before heading into the shrine with Hiei close behind; neither demon looking back at the mass of bodies.

Kurama could be seen shaking his head at the antics of the three as Ceres and Hiei stepped into the kitchen. They silently grabbed some food off of the counter that Kurama had prepared before taking seats at the table across from each other and eating their food. Genkai and Kurama eventually joined them tired of waiting for Aya, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to show up. Ceres and Hiei had both just finished their meals when the three came trudging in through the door. Their clothes and faces covered in dirt and their hair sticking up at odd angles that couldn't be replicated.

"I hate you two," Aya grumbled as she loaded a plate with food and took the seat next to Kurama.

Yusuke and Kuwabara only grunted in agreement before piling their plates full of food and also taking spots at the table before scarfing down their plates' contents. Aya and Ceres not used to this piggish display could only gape in disgust. Ceres quickly composed herself and turned to go out the door. Before going out she turned back around to address the room.

"Koenma has ordered me to train you lazy bakas," she stated looking directly at the two detectives who looked at her blankly, food hanging out of their open mouths, "Be down at the arenas in five minutes. Any later and I will make your life a living Hell." She ordered before disappearing through the door, Hiei following moments later.

"Wow," Aya stated in amazement. Everyone in the room turned to her questioningly.

"What's so amazing Aya," Kurama asked her nickname still strange on his tongue.

"She never gives me five minutes," Aya stared still wide eyed in wonder, before she suddenly went deathly pale.

"What's wrong?" Kurama questioned concernedly.

"We're all screwed."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if we have five minutes that means Ceres is in a good mood and if she is in a good mood that's not a good sign for us," Aya explained before rushing out of the kitchen and down the wall to her temporary room. Kurama taking the hint quickly followed. The two detectives just looked at each other in confusion before Yusuke went even paler then Aya.

"Didn't Ceres say she was training us?" Yusuke stuttered looking at his best friend for an answer.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kuwabara replied scratching the top of his head in confusion, before he too realized what that meant.

"Holy shit, she's going to train us!" Kuwabara yelled scrambling to his feet and in the process tripping over his chair and falling to the floor. Yusuke just laughed, while Kuwabara grumbled incoherent curses.

Genkai had watched the whole display over her tea cup as she sat at the head of the table. _Let the girl deal with the idiots. She'll whip their lazy asses into shape quick. I think I might have to just go and watch this. _She chuckled quietly to herself before commenting lazily to the two oblivious men, "You have two minutes left." They both stared at her uncomprehending and Genkai could only smirk as she saw the horror that came over their faces as they finally processed what she had said. Both scrambled to their rooms faster than Genkai had ever seen them move. Genkai only smirked as she listened to the birds and drank her tea.

**Thank you for reading my story and if you have time please review and let me know what you think.**

**I'm sorry, but updating is going to be slower from now on because I'm still in the process of writing the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one is short. There will be no updates for the next ten days. My family's going on vacation and that means no internet access. Thank you for your patience and I will hopefully come back and be able to post a lot quicker. Happy 4th of July!**

Yusuke and Kuwabara came tumbling down the stairs to the practice ring in a pile of limbs that landed right at Ceres' feet. Both were bare chested barely having enough time to pull on pants and shoes. They both stared up at the demoness from their spots on the ground. Both cringed when they saw her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"You're late," she informed them simply. Both looked at each other dumbfounded positive that they had made it just in time.

"No we're not," Kuwabara stated matter of factly.

"We got here just in time," Yusuke chorused in having disentangled himself from his best friend.

"Oh is that so," Ceres replied softly sending a chill down both men' spines, "Genkai how long did it take them?" Ceres questioned as she turned her dark blue gaze on the older women resting against a nearby tree.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked pleadingly at the old woman, who had been their mentor and friend for years. Genkai only smirked at the two men before turning to Ceres, "It took them five minutes and five seconds."

The two men could only gawk at Genkai's betrayal before turning to Ceres for mercy. _She won't punish us for five seconds will she? _Kuwabara thought wistfully as he looked at Ceres. _We're dead. _Yusuke groaned in his head, while wiping his hands down his face in frustration.

Ceres' smirk only grew at Genkai's answer. _They're about to get the work out of their life. _"You were five seconds late."

"But, but…" Kuwabara spluttered in argument.

"No buts," Ceres stated, "I said five minutes, not five minutes and five seconds."

"But that's not fair," Kuwabara whined.

"Life is not fair. Grow up and deal with it. No demon is going to fight fair. If you fight fair in the Makai you die," Ceres informed Kuwabara with a glare, "Now stop your whining and accept your punishment with some dignity."

"Ok," the two men said resigned to their fate.

"I want five hundred laps around the mountain and five hundred times up and down the temple steps."

Both men mouths almost touched the ground as Ceres finished, "You've got to be kidding me?" Yusuke blurted out.

"No."

"That's insane," Kuwabara replied.

"I've had worse," Aya proclaimed from behind Ceres. Both men turned deadly glares on the water neko who now cowered behind Kurama.

"Not helping Aya," Yusuke growled.

"I'll make you a deal Detective," Ceres proposed. Both men turned suspicious looks on the smirking demoness.

"What kind of deal?" Yusuke inquired cautiously.

"If you can beat me in a battle I will excuse you both."

"That's not a deal all three of us couldn't beat you," Yusuke argued.

"You didn't let me finish. I will use none of my powers other than my speed and my weapons and you can power up to your demon form for all I care," Ceres bargained, "And to make it even more interesting. If you win I will do the laps and you may order me around for an entire day."

"What if you win?" Yusuke asked.

"You and the fool do as I say during training no questions asked and no complaints given. You will also have to do whatever a woman says for a week. I don't care who the woman is you have to do it."

"Why would you want us to do that?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

"Because the Cat has an evil mind and I enjoy watching you two make fools of yourselves. Now do we have a deal or not?"

Yusuke pondered the deal for a few minutes before glancing at Kuwabara and then turning his gaze to Ceres, "We have a deal."

"Good," Ceres replied with a sadistic smirk before heading to the middle of the arena.

Aya moved to sit under the tree next to Genkai as Kuwabara sat on a boulder a little bit farther away and Hiei jumped up into a tree. Kurama stood in the middle of the arena refereeing the match.

"She's going to kick his ass you know," she said companionably to Genkai.

Genkai only glanced at the young demoness whose attention was focused on the middle of the arena before answering, "I know. I can sense the strength in her no matter how hard she tries to hide it. However, Yusuke's demon powers are formidable. Even I have to admit it."

Aya continued to look towards the two as she replied, "Though I did not know who the current Spirit Detectives were, I do know much about their strength. I have heard of Yusuke's strength as has Ceres. She has faced more powerful enemies with less strength and come out the winner. She is skilled with the blade and her speed is unrivaled."

"Who is she Aya?" Genkai asked while looking full at the blonde woman.

Aya looked Genkai straight in the eyes as she replied, "Someone who has gone through the deepest pits of Hell and somehow survived."

Genkai could see the truth in the brown eyes and could only try to process this new information.

Aya misinterpreting the woman's silence quickly said, "She's not evil if that's what you're thinking. Yes, she's cold and a little heartless at times, but never evil. She cares in her own way."

Genkai could only smile a little at the woman's quick defense of her friend, "That wasn't what I was thinking at all. Don't worry I don't think ill of your friend." Aya visibly relaxed at this omission. "I find her intriguing to tell you the truth. She and Hiei both are. They're a lot alike, both very secretive and mysterious."

Aya only shook her head, "Don't ever tell her that. She'll go A-wall. She hates being compared to anyone."

Genkai only smirked as the two women turned their attention to the arena as Kurama called out, "Begin."

Ceres took off as soon as Kurama called, "Begin." She was only a blur of black and red as she circled the dumfounded detective. _This should be entertaining._

Yusuke stood frozen in place as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Ceres had just disappeared. He stretched his spirit energy out trying to find her. _Damn it. Finding people through their energy signal is Kuwabara's strength. I'm going to have to listen to every woman _

_in my life for a week. _Yusuke visibly cringed at the thought. Yusuke was just about to give up and fire a spirit gun in a random direction when he caught the slightest energy. _Gotcha._

Ceres just dodged as the unexpected attack came hurtling towards her. _He's better than I thought. _With this thought in mind Ceres pulled out her dagger and ran straight for Yusuke. Yusuke only stared at her as she came barreling towards him. At the last second Ceres flipped over the stunned Spirit Detective and brought the dagger down on his right shoulder leaving a line of red down his bare back before circling him once again.

Yusuke whirled around as a line of fire ripped down his back. _Damn that hurt. _He raised his spirit level and began searching for Ceres' energy signal once again.

Hiei watched the match in interest from the tree. He had not fought with such a challenging opponent in a long time and this demoness had given him a run for his money in their previous fight. He wanted to observe how she fought Yusuke with the limitations she had put on herself. Though he would never admit it he was impressed with the fight. _The onna's good. She's fast and she's skilled. I want a rematch._ Hiei continued to watch the fight as Ceres drew more blood causing Yusuke's energy to spike. _The Detective's getting angry. His demon marks are starting to show. I wonder how long until he gives over to his demon side completely? _Hiei continued to ponder as the fight raged on.

By now Yusuke's chest and back were covered with cuts and his black demon markings were clearly shown. He shot another spirit gun and just missed the small demoness by inches. He had stayed in the relatively same area throughout the match. "Stop running you little coward," he bellowed in frustration.

Ceres stopped in her tracks at the accusation and sent a death glare at the winded Spirit Detective, "I am not a coward," she hissed.

Yusuke only returned the glare she sent, "Then fight me instead of running away from me," he demanded his chest heaving from anger and exertion.

"Fine," was her only reply before she charged at Yusuke fist drawn back.

Yusuke could only stare as the small fist connected with his cheek and sent him flying ten feet back and into a tree. "Damn she packs a punch," he muttered while rubbing his aching chin. He quickly jumped to his feet and charged at the tiny demoness, throwing his own punch, which she avoided with a dancers grace.

Ceres could only smirk as she and Yusuke exchanged blows with fist and feet; using their bodies as their only weapons. Ceres had not fought like this in over a hundred years and she reveled in the thrill of it.

Yusuke felt the same way. A boyish grin adorned his face even as a solid punch got under his defense and hit him in the chest. He loved using his spirit energy in a fight, but there was something so much more satisfying about flesh hitting flesh.

**Thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update guys. I've been busy and sadly had some serious writer's block. I know this chapter's small, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

Ceres and Yusuke had been fighting for almost twenty minutes straight. Sweat poured down Yusuke's face and even in his demon form he was breathing hard. _Damn she's relentless. Hell she's worse than Grandma._ He thought as he stared at Ceres. Ceres had barely broken a sweat and could only smirk at the fatigued detective. _I've certainly done a number on him. _She thought smugly as she studied the numerous cuts crisscrossing Yusuke's back and chest. "Do you give up yet Detective?"

Yusuke glared at her before growling, "I never give up a fight."

"We'll see about that," she replied before taking off at a blinding speed. Yusuke reeled around in a circle trying to spot her. Ceres could only smirk at his attempts before going in for a roundhouse kick to the back of Yusuke's head.

Yusuke felt Ceres' presence just in time and ducked under the kick aimed for his skull. Ceres, surprised by Yusuke's dodge, could not stop as her momentum carried her forward. Yusuke not wasting his chance to catch Ceres off balance drew back his fist and slammed it into the tiny demoness's jaw sending her flying back twenty feet before she skidded through the dirt.

The girls were just arriving as Yusuke landed his punch on the off balanced Ceres. All four girls gaped at the scene as Ceres went flying. Keiko noticing Yusuke in his demon form and not knowing about Ceres' strength turned fuming eyes on an oblivious Yusuke.

Yusuke was staring smugly at his handy work when he heard a voice scream, "Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke turned baffled eyes on a furious Keiko. _What's the matter with her? _He thought in confusion before voicing the thought.

"What's the matter!" Keiko screeched storming toward Yusuke with an accusing finger. "You attacked your new teammate in your demon form! You can't just attack her in your demon form during your first training match! You could have hurt her or worse killed her!" She ranted as she emphasized each sentence with a hard poke to his chest.

Yusuke could only stare incredulously at his angry girlfriend. _Me hurt her? Hell has Keiko even noticed the shape I'm in compared to her? _He thought as he continued to listen to Keiko's lecture.

During Keiko's tirade Ceres had lifted herself off the ground. She glared menacingly at the oblivious Detective as she wiped a trickle of blood off the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. _Time to end this. _

Yusuke didn't know what hit him. One minute he was listening to Keiko the next he was flying through the air with the wind knocked out of him after a solid kick to his chest. Keiko could only gawk as she watched her boyfriend fly through the air only to be kicked once again back in the other direction before he even hit the ground.

Yusuke could only cringe as he flew back in the other direction, but at the last second he was able to flip himself in mid-air and land on his feet. He grinned in triumph, however the 

triumph was short-lived as Ceres rushed him and with a powerful kick just above his groin sent him into a tree.

The rest of the team could only stare in amazement as the tree Yusuke landed against let out a loud crack before breaking across the middle and falling to the ground with a thud. They continued to watch as a smirking Ceres walked over to his body and nudged it with the toe of her boot. Yusuke didn't so much as move at the prodding and Ceres turned dark blue eyes on Kurama. Kurama getting the message pronounced Ceres the winner as Kuwabara groaned in the background.

Aya walked up to her smirking friend and stood by her side looking down at the unconscious spirit detective. "Damn girl. You did a number on him didn't you," she exclaimed, "The placement of that last kick was perfect," Aya said with a look of appreciation, "Not too high to do too little damage and not too low to do permanent damage to his um ya know family jewels."

Ceres smirked at her handy work, before scowling at Aya for her comment on the last kick. "If you ask me I should have aimed lower and saved the world from more idiots like him," Ceres answered before turning her back on Aya and the unconscious Yusuke and walking back to the others. The rest of the boys all visibly cringed at Ceres' remark and made mental notes to not piss the demoness off in the future.

**Thanks for reading my story and I will be try to update as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been busy and had some serious writers block. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Ceres looked around at the group of girls that had come down from the shrine to watch. She cringed inwardly as she saw Botan within the group. _Great the grim reaper's here. My ears are still ringing from the last time I saw her. _Ceres was about a five feet from the group when Botan ran forward. Ceres froze as a look of horror dawned her usually stoic face; the look quickly melted to one of relief though as the hyper ferry girl ran past her and instead engulfed a surprised Aya in her arms. As Aya recovered from her shock the two grabbed hands and danced around in a circle squealing like school girls.

"Why are you so excited, Botan? You saw me last night," Aya squealed.

"I know, but it's been so long since I saw you last and I'm just so excited you're part of the team now!"

Ceres shot them a look of disgust over her shoulder as they squealed again, before continuing forward to get some of the water Yukina had thought to bring down for the team. As she reached the ice maiden who was only a little bit shorter than herself Yukina offered her one of the bottles of water with an innocent smile.

"Here you go Ceres," she said sweetly as Ceres took the water bottle from her hand, "We didn't meet last night. I'm Yukina. I'm very pleased to finally meet you."

Ceres looked at the kind demoness who was almost as innocent as child, but as Ceres looked into her crimson colored eyes she saw what no one else had; a vivid understanding of the world and its cruelties. Ceres felt a deep respect for this young woman who knew so much yet still retained her innocence. Ceres gave the red eyed girl a rare small smile and replied, "Thank you Yukina. I'm pleased to have met you as well."

Hiei watched the exchange between Ceres and his sister from his tree. He did not see a hint of recognition cross her face as she looked into the koorime's eyes, but from experience Hiei knew it wasn't that hard to hide your emotions. Hiei could only stare in wonder though as the cold demoness gave his sister a small smile. _It seems you affect everyone you encounter Yukina._Hiei continued to watch them as Yukina spoke quietly to Ceres as she sipped at the water bottle in her hand. He noticed that she kept eye contact with Yukina as if she listened adamantly to every word she said. He felt a tiny bit of respect growing for this demoness who could beat the Detective with only a sword and speed and yet still listened completely to what a shy demoness had to say.

Ceres listened to Yukina talk quietly as she sipped the cool water. Ceres realized as the demoness started to speak that she was not use to many people listening so raptly to what she had to say. _Hiei is very lucky to have a sister like her. _Ceres looked toward the tree where the fire apparition sat and watched the two of them. She met his stare levelly. _Or maybe Yukina is lucky to have a brother like him._

Hiei saw a brief glimpse of understanding in her eyes as she looked at him, but as quickly as it had come it vanished and she turned her head away.

"Thank you for the water and the company Yukina," Ceres said as she put the half empty water bottle down, "but you must excuse me I have three more people to make miserable."

Yukina laughed quietly behind her hands, "You're most welcome. I must ask that you not make them too miserable. Mr. Hiei is always helping me while I'm in trouble and I hate to see him miserable and Kurama and Ms. Aya are both so kind."

"And what of your precious Kazuma?" Ceres smirked at the faint blush that tainted the ice maiden's cheeks.

"I don't wish to see Kazuma hurt, but he did make that deal with you," Yukina said while hiding her crimson cheeks.

"Very well," Ceres replied with a smirk before heading towards Aya and Kurama, "I will not make them too miserable."

Yukina laughed quietly again before strolling over to Keiko who was trying to revive an unconscious Yusuke.

Aya talked softly to Kurama as they caught up on what had happened in their lives over the last nineteen years. Aya was in the middle of telling him about how her family was doing when they heard a throat being cleared behind them. They turned around to see a smirking Ceres. Aya groaned, "What do you want?"

Ceres smirked wider before answering, "You two haven't trained yet."

"But you already trained Yusuke today isn't that enough?" Aya pleaded.

"No," was the simple reply.

"Very well what are we going to be doing?" Aya moaned in defeat.

"You and the kitsune will be sparring each other."

Aya and Kurama looked at each other in disbelief. "Why are you having Aya and I spar each other?" Kurama asked in confusion. _What's she thinking? She knows we won't fight each other full out._

"You see that's where you're wrong Kurama," Ceres replied after reading his mind.

"What?" Aya asked in confusion.

"You two will be sparring each other because in this tournament you might end up fighting against some demon you may know or maybe friends with. If this happens you cannot show them any mercy or it will be your life."

"But Ceres…"

"No buts Cat. You know just as well as I the likely hood of meeting one of your demon friends in this tournament," Ceres lectured, "This is the most prestigious of all the Makai tournaments and you expect some of your demon friends to not be there?"

Aya sighed in defeat, "I know you're right Ceres, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"Life isn't easy," Ceres replied, "but you do what you have to do and you don't look back."

"Is that how you get through it Ceres," Aya spat in frustration.

"Yes," Ceres responded before walking away.

At Ceres' response Aya quickly felt a wave of guilt sweep over her. "How could I say that to her? If anyone knows that life isn't easy its Ceres, but she makes me so mad sometimes. I know I have to be prepared for everything, but does she need to force me to face that right now."

"Yes, because the sooner you face it the easier it will be when it happens," Kurama answered beside her. Aya had not even realized she had spoken out loud until Kurama answered.

"You're right," Aya sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Kurama smirked, "How about we make it interesting?"

Aya looked at him suspiciously, "How so?"

"The loser has to be the one to sneak in and out of the room at night."

Aya felt an impish grin spread across her face, "Deal."

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry to say, but because of all the things I have going on right now my updates won't be getting much faster. I will try to update at least twice a week, but I can't promise anything. Thanks again for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

Kurama and Aya faced off from each other as Botan came up to referee the match. Brown eyes met green as the two tensed for battle. "Go!" Botan shouted from the sidelines. Aya unsheathed her sais as she lunged at Kurama. Kurama pulled his rose whip from his hair and snapped it at Aya, who just barely evaded it. Aya quickly recovered and started circling Kurama, who stood still in the middle and followed her every movement closely with his eyes.

_If I can just get under that damn rose whip of his I'll have this. _Aya thought as she looked for an opening. Aya saw the slightest opening in Kurama's defense and without a second thought lunged for it.

Kurama smirked as Aya lunged. _You've fallen right into my trap Aya._ As Aya dove for his side, Kurama brought his rose whip up under her and wrapped it around her middle. With a tug of his wrist he tightened the whip and bound the neko's arms to her sides.

Aya gasped in surprise as the whip wrapped around her and trapped her arms at her sides. She growled in frustration as she struggled to get out of the binding whip. Little dribbles of blood flowed from numerous parts of her body as the thorns began to dig in. Aya glowered at a smirking Kurama who began to saunter up to her. She seethed as he cockily commented, "I believe I've won."

Kurama's smirk faded as Aya's face lit up with a feral grin. "That's what you think," she hissed as her brown eyes flashed to a yellow-green color and her once short blonde hair lengthened to her ankles and turned turquoise.

Keiko and Yukina gasped in astonishment at their new friend's transformation as Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped. The others were not as astounded by the blonde neko's change in appearance and merely continued to observe the battle; eager to see where this new twist was going.

Kurama stared in awe at Aya's beauty. The water neko much preferred her neko form and rarely ever changed to her water demon form, so it was always a shock to see her in it. He did not have much time to admire her though as she used her control over water to suck out all the water from the whip, leaving it brittle and dry.

Aya watched the look of astonishment pass over Kurama's face as she broke the brittle whip into a hundred pieces with just a shrug of her shoulders. An impish grin adorned her face as she called out, "Blades of the Sea!" Large blades of water flew at Kurama who didn't dodge fast enough and was nicked on his right side.

_Time to get serious. _Kurama thought as he created another rose whip and snapped it at the turquoise haired woman.

Aya danced away again and again from the lethal whip as the spar continued. _This is getting boring. _She groaned inwardly. _Let's just get this done with already. _With that in mind she lunged at Kurama from behind.

Kurama had expected a move like that and sidestepped at the last second causing Aya to face plant into the dirt. Kurama not wasting anytime wrapped her up in the thorny whip. As Aya struggled against the bonds Kurama strolled up to her head. A smirk adorned his face as she glared up at him.

Aya watched him warily as he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'll be waiting in my room for you tonight." Aya growled at the cocky smirk on his face as Botan announced him the winner. Kurama quickly released her from his rose whip. Aya brushed off her clothes as she returned to her neko form. "See if you get any tonight," she hissed as she stormed past Kurama on her way to the temple.

Kurama's grin quickly faded as he promptly ran after the retreating neko. "But Aya…" he cried like a child as the two disappeared up the stairs.

The onlookers only gave each other confused glances before they followed the couple up to the temple. The only people left in the training rings were Hiei and Ceres. Hiei glanced down at Ceres as she stood looking out into the distance at some foreign object.

Ceres turned her head to gaze up at Hiei as she felt his eyes on her. "There is no point in trying to train you. You would neither listen to my instruction nor take my advice and I refuse to waste my time. You should already know your flaws and be able to work on them yourself," she remarked.

"You are right about that onna, however I was not pleased with Koenma's interference during our fight and I demand a rematch," he replied heatedly.

Ceres smirked. "You will have your rematch Hot-Head. You can count on that," she assured him before walking off into the trees.

Hiei growled at the nickname before flitting off to his favorite tree.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth it.**

Kurama sat at the kitchen table with an uncharacteristically sulky face. _I've tried everything!_ He sighed frustrated. _I bought her chocolates. I wrote her a poem. I grew roses and spread the petals all over her room! What do I have to do to make her forgive me? _Kurama continued to sulk as Genkai walked into the kitchen for a fresh cup of tea.

Genkai took one look at Kurama's hunched form and sneered in his direction. "Snap out of it Kurama," she shouted. Kurama jumped at the unexpected noise and looked at Genkai in confusion. _When did she get here?_Genkai shook her head in aggravation and looked at the pathetic looking kitsune. "You're acting like the dimwit when Keiko gets angry with him," she growled, "And here I thought you had more brains in that pretty head of yours."

Kurama sat in bewilderment as Genkai's words began to sink in. He turned hopeful green eyes on her turned back as she poured herself a cup of tea. Genkai turned from the kettle to meet Kurama's gaze and she sighed tiredly. _They come into my house and then expect me to solve all their problems. What did I ever do to be cursed with this dramatic lot? _

"If you want to get her to forgive you, you need to give her what she wants most," Genkai explained.

Kurama nodded his head in understanding before he looked back at Genkai. "What would that be?"

Genkai threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "And they say you're the brains of this group!" He looked taken aback at the insult. "Think Kurama! Why is Aya angry with you in the first place?"

Kurama looked up at the ceiling in thought before bringing his gaze back to Genkai. "That she lost are sparring match?"

"Yes, but think a little harder."

"She lost the deal?"

"Bingo we have a winner," she answered sarcastically.

"But we made a deal," Kurama argued.

"Yes, but when you won you acted like an arrogant ass and threw her loss in her face," Genkai replied.

Kurama blanched, "I was an ass wasn't I?"

Genkai rolled her eyes, "If you want to appease Aya you need to somehow apologize for being an ass."

Kurama stared at the short woman, "Can we stop referring to me being an ass?"

Genkai smirked, "No." Genkai's smirk only widened when she heard Kurama mumble something about her being around Hiei too much.

"Thank you for the advice. I think," he said before going off in search of Aya.

"Good luck Kurama," she murmured before taking a sip of her tea, "Yama knows you're going to need it."

Aya and Keiko sat on Aya's bed and bashed the whole male species. They had been talking for the last few hours about the arrogance of men and how they thought they could get away with anything just because they were good looking.

"Hn. Well I'm through with men," Aya huffed with her arms crossed, "Why did I ever bother looking for him?"

Keiko sighed. She understood Aya's frustration. Yama knew she had her fair share of frustrations from Yusuke, but she also knew that Aya didn't mean what she said. No one who 

had looked for someone for over nineteen years could ever truly mean that. "Maybe you should just tell him how you feel," she suggested.

Aya gaped at the brown haired human. "But he was a total jerk!" she argued indignantly.

"Yes I know," Keiko sighed, "but you guys did make a deal and you can't honestly say you wouldn't have gloated too."

Aya turned her face away from the young woman that stared earnestly at her. Aya quickly sighed in defeat and looked back at her new friend. "Your right," she murmured in defeat.

Before Keiko could reply someone knocked on the door. The two women looked at each other before Keiko got up and opened the door. Kurama stood in the doorway his eyes turned down. "May I speak to you, Aya?"

Keiko glanced between the two; neither one making eye contact. "I'll just leave you two alone," she said before walking past Kurama.

Kurama stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Aya watched as he slowly walked up to her; not once lifting his gaze from the floor. When he was only a foot in front of her he fell to his knees and took her hands in his own. Green eyes met brown as he raised his head to meet her gaze.  
Kurama studied her face for a few seconds as he thought of what to say to her. He decided to go with the first thing he could think of. "I'm sorry Aya." Aya stared at him in astonishment. Kurama thinking that her expression meant that she was angry with him immediately continued. "I shouldn't have been such an arrogant ass to you Aya. I shouldn't have gloated." Aya's eyes grew glossy with unshed tears. "Please Aya," he pleaded, "I'll do anything just please do not be angry with me any longer. I have only just gotten you back and I never intend to lose you again." He looked up into her eyes as tears started to spill down her cheeks and murmured, "I love you."

Aya didn't say anything; she just fell to her knees and threw her arms around his neck. Kurama was too startled at first to respond, but he quickly regained his wits and put his arms around her and drew her closer. "I love you too Kurama," she whispered as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Kurama abruptly covered her mouth with his own. Aya groaned in pleasure as he laid her down on the bed without breaking contact.

Keiko blushed at the sudden groans and moans of pleasure coming from the room and immediately jerked away from the door and walked quietly down the hall; leaving the two lovers alone.

**Thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry to announce that I will probably only be posting once a week. I just started college, so I'm going to be very busy. I will try to update more than once a week, but I can't promise anything. Thank you once again for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys. As I said at the end of the last story I just started college and I've been totally swamped. I promise you that I will finish the story I just don't know how long that will take. I will try to update at least once a week, but I can't promise anything. I'm glad you all like my story enough to send me messages to update soon and I don't mind if you do. Sometimes I need a little bit of a wake up call. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

"_Oh Yusuke," Keiko sighed, "You're so brave and strong. And oh so smart! Why did I ever make you go to class? You are too smart for school. You didn't need it."_

_Yusuke grinned, "I'm glad you've finally realized it."_

"_Oh Yusuke, I want to be with you in every way a woman can be with a man!" Keiko pleaded grasping his forearm._

_Yusuke got a perverted grin on his face, "Then let me just start showing you." Yusuke brought his mouth down on hers and kissed her soundly. When they broke apart Keiko looked up at him dazed and confused._

"_Yusuke I just want to tell you one thing before we go any further."_

"_And what is that," he asked distractedly._

"Get up Dimwit!"

Yusuke jumped five feet in the air at the yelled command and stared incredulously at a smirking Genkai. "What the hell was that for you old hag!" he demanded angry that his dream had been interrupted.

"You and Kuwabara are going to clean the shrine and I want it done today and I want it done right," she informed him with her arms crossed across her chest and a smug look on her face.

"Why the hell would me and Kuwabara clean your damn shrine?"

"Really Detective are you so idiotic that you've already forgotten are deal," said a voice from the windowsill.

"When the hell did you get here?" he exclaimed.

"Hn I don't need to answer a forgetful idiot."

"What in Yama's name are all of you talking about!" he shouted.

"You made a deal with the devil's daughter and now we have to do whatever a woman says for a week, Urameshi."

It was only then that Yusuke noticed a sulking Kuwabara behind Genkai in the doorway and with that a rush of memories flooded his mind. "Ah damn it!" he shouted.

Ceres and Genkai both smirked as the clueless detective finally remembered. Yusuke ran his hands down his face in frustration and disbelief. _How could I have lost? This week is going to be a living nightmare! I'd rather fight Sensui again. _

Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted when something hard hit his head. "You better get to work Dimwit," Genkai advised as Yusuke looked down at the mop and bucket on his lap.

"Oh and Yusuke," Aya giggled appearing from behind Kuwabara, "You and Kuwabara will be wearing special uniforms too!" And with a flourish she held up two huge French maid costumes.

Ceres didn't know whose jaw fell further, Yusuke's or Kuwabara's. _Well my work here is done._ She thought with a smirk before jumping through the window and taking off into the forest to train.

Yusuke's eye twitched as he mopped the hallway floors. "I'm going to kill that damn water neko and the old hag if it's the last thing I do," he growled under his breath.

"This is all your fault Urameshi," Kuwabara whined, while dusting things off with a feather duster.

"My fault!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes, your fault," Kuwabara accused while pointing the duster at him, "If you hadn't had such a big ego you would have never accepted the deal and then all we would have to do are the laps."

"Hey last time I checked you weren't thrilled about all the laps we had to do either!"

"Well they would've been a hell of a lot better than being dressed like a little girl and cleaning the shrine!"

"Gerrrr" both boys growled at each other as they faced off; eyes shooting sparks at the other.

Kurama just shook his head at the two as they went at it. _Would they never learn? _He thought with a shake of his head before walking up to confront the two. "Now you two, there's no need to argue. Yusuke lost fair and square and you both knew the consequences if he lost," Kurama lectured. Both boys turned from glaring at each other to glare at Kurama who got a sweat drop. "Hehe, come on you two you're no longer young boys. It's time for you two to start taking things like men," Kurama reasoned while taking a step back from the advancing spirit detectives.

Yusuke laughed sarcastically, "Like you did when Aya refused to sleep with you?"

Kurama gaped at his friend. "That is completely different," he stammered after recovering from his shock.

"How so?" Kuwabara demanded from next to Yusuke as they continued to advance on the retreating kitsune.

"Because, well I won the deal and she just took it badly," he defended, "Just like you two are now."

"Well unlike you, I highly doubt Ceres is going to come crawling to us and ask for our forgiveness before whisking us away to the bedroom," Yusuke proclaimed, "Isn't that right Kuwabara?"

Yusuke did not get a reply and when he looked over at his friend he flinched at the sight. Kuwabara stood in an almost feminine pose with his hands clasped together with stars in his eyes as he daydreamed about Yusuke's statement. Kurama and Yusuke's eyes twitched at the sight as they both knew exactly what the tall man was imagining. Both were startled when Kuwabara shouted, "Ow!" as he flew forward and face planted into the hard wood floor.

"Not even in your dreams you disgusting excuse of a living creature," snarled a disgusted Ceres who stood beside the dazed Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kurama both started laughing at the look of disgust that twisted the small demoness's pale face. Both stopped however, when she turned a glare on them. "And what do you two bakas find so damned amusing?" she hissed.

"Oh nothing Ceres, nothing at all," Kurama reassured her before rushing off in search of Aya, leaving Yusuke with a dazed Kuwabara and an angry Ceres.

"Hn," Ceres replied before glancing down at Kuwabara before looking back up at Yusuke. "You missed a spot Detective," she observed before walking off down the hall.

Yusuke watched her walk away as he pondered over where he could have missed a spot. That's when Kuwabara groaned and he looked down to see a puddle of drool where the orange haired man had lain. "Ah damn it Kuwabara! You messed up my clean floors!"

By the middle of the week the two spirit detectives were begging Ceres to release them from the deal. The two could not take it anymore and were willing to do anything to get out of having to do whatever a woman tells them for four more days.

The two boys shuddered at the very thought of the living hell they had gone through these past three days. Between having to cross dress and go shopping with the girls, courtesy of Aya, they had, had to sleep in the same bed together, another courtesy of Aya, and they had, had to clean the shrine again when they got in a fist fight and trashed the place on accident. Besides the quicker they were released from the deal the quicker the two of them could murder the water neko that had caused most of their suffering. Both got an evil twinkle in their eyes when they thought of what they were going to do to the blonde woman.

Ceres was growing tired of the constant begging and did not know how much more she could take. Ceres groaned inwardly as she saw the two detectives walk up with identical pouts. _Yama what did I do to deserve such torture? Haven't I suffered enough? _Ceres was brought out of her thoughts when Yusuke and Kuwabara both grabbed a boot covered calf. Ceres glared down at them as they looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please Ceres," they begged in unison.

"Release us from the deal," Yusuke beseeched the cold demoness.

"We'll do anything," Kuwabara continued.

"Just please don't make us have to do whatever a woman says anymore," they cried at the same time, both tightening their grip on her legs.

Ceres swayed from the two men's grip on her legs. They were throwing her off balance and it was only infuriating her more than she already was. Ceres growled menacingly at the two men, "If you bakas do not release me I will sever your arms from your bodies."

The two did not even respond to the threat. They were almost willing to lose their arms if it meant they would no longer have to endure this hell.

"I will release you both if you dumb shits just remove yourselves from my legs," she hissed. Both let go immediately and stood up and grabbed Ceres and hugged her between them.

"Thank you so much Ceres!" Yusuke yelled.

"I absolutely love you Ceres!" Kuwabara gushed.

"You are the kindest demon in all of the three worlds!" they cried in unison as they squeezed her even harder between them.

Ceres saw red as her body shook in fury. "Damn you both! Release me now you damn bakas!" she screamed in rage. The two men jumped back sheepishly; guilty expressions adorning both of their faces.

Ceres growled low in her throat as she looked between the two. "If you two ever touch me again I will personally make sure that you cannot pollute any of the three worlds with your progeny!" she warned them before stalking off down the hall.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other in confusion. "Do you know what 'pra-ja-nee' means, Yusuke?"

"Nope."

The two men shrugged their shoulders in indifference before they began strolling down the hall that Ceres had just exited from.

"Want to go beat the living shit out of Aya?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara, who was walking on his right side.

"Sounds good," Kuwabara replied.

Yusuke stared at his friend in surprise, "Really? What about your code?"

"My code only applies to women. Not sadistic devil spawn."

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders before he started looking around for the blonde water neko who had humiliated him. He and Kuwabara exchanged a knowing look before they both smirked and began calling for the water neko.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty."

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy!**

Aya was relaxing beneath a tree out in the yard as she read Jane Austin's _Pride and Prejudice, _a cup of lemonade resting at her side. She sighed in contentment as Darcy told Elisabeth of his unrequited love. _That's so romantic. I love when Kurama gets romantic like that. I think I like this new Kurama better than Youko. _Aya was so lost in thought that she did not notice the two men coming at her from either side.

The two men's eyes gleamed dangerously as they stealthily approached the oblivious water neko. Everything was going smoothly and the men were only ten foot away when the taller of the two men tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground with a girlish squeal.

Aya jumped up in surprise as she heard a girlish squeal. She looked to her right to see Kuwabara with swirly eyes sprawled out on the ground as a pissed off Yusuke yelled at him from her left.

"You idiot!" Yusuke yelled, "Now we've lost the element of surprise!"

Kuwabara staggered to his feet, "I didn't mean to Urameshi. That damn tree root just got in the way."

"Whatever just stick to the damn plan!"

"Ok then let's go Urameshi."

With that both boys continued advancing on the now nervous woman.

"Now, now boys," Aya said with her hands up in defense, "We can work whatever problem you have out. There's no need for violence."

"No, revenge really must be worked out in violence, don't you agree Kuwabara?" Yusuke drawled as he looked to his right at his best friend.

Kuwabara returned his look, "I do believe your right."

Aya gaped at the two who continued to advance. "But Kuwabara what about your code of honor?" she stammered.

"What code?"

Aya gulped as her back hit the tree. She chuckled nervously as the two men got within five feet of her. Both boys lifted their arms to hit the demoness when a thorny whip wrapped around both of their arms and brought them back to back. "You will not touch her."

Both men turned around and gulped in fear as they saw a pissed off Kurama. They both glanced at each other as best they could in fear before turning back to the pissed off kitsune.

"We weren't going to hurt her," Yusuke laughed nervously. Kurama's expression did not soften.

"No we were just going to get our revenge on her for making us wear those stupid maid outfits," Kuwabara stupidly announced.

Yusuke slapped his forehead with his free hand in exasperation. "Good going Kuwabara. Now you've really pissed him off."

Together the two men looked at the kitsune to see him with golden eyes and red hair with silver streaks. They felt a shiver of fear go down their spines as Kurama completely turned into his demon form.

"If either of you ever touch her in any way that harms her I will beat you both so terribly that you will be in the infirmary for a month. Got that," Kurama threatened the two with a Hiei like glare. Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped before nodding dumbly in understanding. "Now get out of here. Now!"

The two spirit detectives did not have to be told twice and ran back into the shrine like bats out of Hell. Kurama's gaze stayed hard as he watched their retreating backs. His gaze 

softened when he turned it onto Aya. Aya smiled before running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "My hero," she sang. Kurama smirked as he picked her up bridal style.

"And what does your hero get as a reward?" he purred against her lips before kissing her passionately.

Aya sighed in pleasure, "Well if you find us some place private I'll show you exactly what my hero gets as a reward," she murmured seductively. Kurama grinned and without a protest sped them off into the woods.

Ceres watched from the window as Aya and Kurama went off into the woods. "You two are bakas," she proclaimed as she turned to look at the two winded spirit detectives. "Did you really think the Fox would let you even lay a finger on the Cat?"

The two men glared at her as they caught their breath. "Ceres why don't you go fight Hiei or something and just leave us the Hell alone?" Yusuke grumbled.

Ceres shrugged. "Hothead did want a rematch. Might as well I'm bored anyway," she replied before heading out to find the elusive fire demon.

The two men looked at each other. "Wanna play a video game?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke shrugged, "Sure."

"Dimwits," Genkai murmured from the kitchen. Shiziru just shook her head in reply before they both went back to talking quietly and sipping their tea.

Ceres swiftly found Hiei napping in a tree deep in the forest. "Hothead get off your lazy ass and let's have your damn rematch already."

Hiei glared down at the small demoness. "Damn it onna don't call me that!" he growled.

Ceres returned his glare, "I'll call you whatever I damn well please," she growled back before smirking and adding, "Hothead."

Hiei growled in rage and launched himself at Ceres, katana already drawn. Ceres smirked as she unsheathed her two katanas and blocked his attack. Hiei pressed down with all his weight and Ceres' legs buckled beneath his power. Hiei smirked in victory, but his smirk was suddenly replaced with an expression of surprise as Ceres flung him off.

Both demons stared each other down before launching themselves at each other. They fought with an inhuman speed that even upper class demons would have had a hard time following. They came together again and again only to spring apart. They propelled themselves off of the sides of trees at each other. Quickly they both jumped into the canopies and fought up on the highest limbs as they raced through the forest. They had barely been fighting five minutes when they found themselves in the clearing behind the shrine.

After one last clashing of katanas they both jumped back about ten feet. The two stared each other down, both barely out of breath. Ceres and Hiei both smirked as they prepared to launch themselves at each other again. Right as they went to take-off a portal opened and Koenma stepped out. Both demons fell flat on their faces as they tried not to run the spirit prince through.

Koenma paled as he saw Hiei and Ceres both giving him a death glare. "Uh hi," he said nervously while tugging at his collar.

Hiei growled, "Damn you! That is the second time you have interrupted my fight with the onna."

Koenma chuckled nervously, "I swear it was not my intention."

Ceres just as annoyed with the interruption demanded, "What the Hell do you want toddler?"

Koenma looked at her before replying, "I have a very important mission for the team and you must get on it immediately."

"Hn," she replied, "Let's just get this over with then."

With that she turned and walked into the shrine with Hiei and Koenma following behind her.

As Ceres entered the shrine she sighed in exasperation as she realized Aya and Kurama were not here. _Cat you and the fox need to get your asses back here now._

_I'm kind of busy at the moment Ceres._

_Just finish up and get your ass back here NOW! The toddler has a mission for us and I refuse to be in his presence more than I have too._

_Alright, alright. Jeez can't you give a girl sometime alone with her man._

_You get enough time alone with your man every night. Now stop arguing and just hurry up. _

_Stupid, bossy elemental; I swear I'm going to…_

Ceres cut the link before Aya could finish her sentence and with a sigh of annoyance sat down on one of the two windowsills in the living room as everyone began to gather. Not even five minutes later Kurama and Aya showed up as neat and tidy as if they had just gone for a stroll in the woods.

Koenma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as they all found places to sit. Botan stood to his right as he began to inform everyone of the teams' new mission. "I'm here because I have a new mission for you guys."

"Yes we figured that out already. Now just cut to the chase Binky Breath," Yusuke interrupted.

Koenma glared at his head spirit detective before continuing, "It seems that in the last month there have been mysterious disappearances of young human children. We believe that the children might be being kidnapped by demons."

"But how do you know demons are responsible?" Keiko asked, "And why would demons want to children anyway?"

"Because children fetch high prices in the slave markets," Aya answered with a look of disgust.

"But I thought King Enki outlawed the slave market," questioned Kuwabara.

"You fool. Do you really think Enki can completely stop the slave market?" Hiei scoffed.

"Hiei is right," Kurama agreed, "Enki can put a stop to most of the slave trade, but it is impossible to stop it completely."

"But why do you think demons are involved, Koenma?" inquired Aya.

"Because there have been a few cases where parents have gotten to their children in time and each time the child seems to claim that they saw an old man or woman and that then all of the sudden after they had followed the old person a little ways that they turned into a monster. We believe that demons are posing as older human beings and luring children away and then kidnapping them," he explained.

"But how could the demons disguise themselves," Yukina asked timidly.

"There are devises in the Makai that you can purchase that can create an illusion. Humans would not be able to sense the demon and therefore would think it was just an old man or woman," Ceres answered the small koorime.

"Exactly," Koenma agreed, "This is a very important case and the quicker you guys solve it the better off those children will be. Botan and I will keep a sharp eye out on anymore cases that may come up, but it's up to you guys to catch these guys and quick before anymore children are taken."

"You can count on us Koenma," Yusuke assured him.

"I am Yusuke and so are those kidnapped children. Good luck to you all," he added before creating a portal and stepping through. Botan waved at everyone before she too went through. The portal closed behind her and the room was left in a heavy silence.

"So," Aya announced as she stood up, "where do we start?"

**Thank you for reading and hope you continue to enjoy _The Trouble with Elementals_.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't posted a story in so long. The last few weeks have been hell. Between a sinus infection, tests, and homework I haven't had anytime to do much let alone write. I've written three chapters today though and I hope that makes up for the wait. Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

Ceres glowered at the scenery as it sped past. She was stuck in the back seat of one of the human's contraptions know as a car as the gang made their way to the park for a picnic and some relaxation. Ceres growled as she turned to glare at the blond head in front of her.

Aya only sighed in exasperation at her friends antics. "What's your problem Ceres?"

Ceres turned her gaze back to the scenery before replying, "We should be training or working on the toddler's stupid mission; not wasting our time going on a picnic."

Aya sighed again, "It's been a month and we've still found no clues as to where the children could be or who's taking them and we've trained almost every single day. It will be good for all of us to take a little break and hang out."

"And why must we come with you water cat?" demanded an equally annoyed Hiei from next to Ceres.

This time it was Kurama who answered, "Because we wanted to spend a day altogether and that includes the two of you."

Both short demons "hmphed" grouchily before ignoring everyone in the car completely. Kurama and Aya both looked at each other and shook their heads in exasperation. _What are we going to do with you two? _They both thought.

Twenty minutes later the car slowed down and both Ceres and Hiei looked up from their brooding to see that they had arrived at the park. Both sneered in disgust at the amount of humans that were around. The two followed as Aya and Kurama excited the car.

Aya, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan ran off giggling to find a perfect spot to set up the picnic while Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara carried baskets and blankets after them, smiles adorning their faces. Hiei and Ceres merely glanced at each other before walking slowly after the group of people matching scowls on their faces. Genkai and Shiziru had opted out of going on the picnic much preferring to have a quiet afternoon at the shrine.

People looked up from what they were doing as the group went by. Some smiled at the happy young adults as others stared at the shorter two people of the group's strange attire. No matter how much Aya has begged Ceres to wear less inconspicuous clothing she had refused adamantly and finally conceded to taking off her more armored pieces after she could not take Aya's harassment any longer. Even without the armor, Ceres looked as inconspicuous as ever with her dark clothing, knee high boots, and blood red trench coat. _At least she has her weapons concealed._ Aya thought as she watched the humans look warily at Ceres. Aya cringed as she thought of the uproar that would occur if Ceres' weapons were visible. Hiei was a little less inconspicuous with his cloak off, but even he was drawing attention. Aya shook her head in surrender. _It can't be helped. Those two are true demons and will never be anything else._

Ceres' eye twitched at the stares she kept getting from the humans. _What the hell are they looking at? Have I sprouted wings? _Ceres growled at a group of teenagers who openly stared at her. The teenagers scrambled to their feet and ran away from the short demoness. She whipped her head back around as she heard laughter from in front of her. "What the hell are you laughing at you bakas?" she yelled at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were holding their sides in laughter.

"I don't think I've ever seen teenagers move so fast," Yusuke choked out.

"Jeez Ceres, they were just looking at your clothing," Kuwabara laughed.

Ceres growled at the two men as they continued to laugh. Aya shook her head, "I told you, you should change into something else."

"Shut up Cat!" Ceres hissed before jumping up into a nearby tree.

Hiei, use to the humans' staring, merely shrugged his shoulders before finding his own tree to sit in.

Everyone minus Hiei and Ceres laughed and giggled as they ate and talked about anything and everything. None of them had been this relaxed since Yusuke had returned from the Makai. Keiko smiled fondly at her boyfriend as he unconsciously grabbed her hand. She understood why he and the others fought, but sometimes she really wished that things could go back to what they were before Yusuke died. Things were so much simpler then; when they did not know about death and destruction. _But then again if Yusuke hadn't died we wouldn't have met all are friends, _she thought as she looked at all the smiling faces that surrounded her, before looking down to her and Yusuke's clasped hands, _and Yusuke and I would probably never have gotten this close. _

Ceres had seen the young brown haired woman's far off look and couldn't help, but find out what she was thinking. She shook her head as she read Keiko's thoughts. _You know nothing of true suffering. None of them do. _She glanced at Hiei from the corner of her eye as he rested in his own tree. _Well maybe at least one of them does._ She looked back down at Keiko. _Enjoy this peace while it lasts, for we've yet to even see the tip of the iceberg yet alone seen the horrors that lurk beneath._ With that last thought Ceres leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Not even a minute had passed before her dark blue eyes snapped open.

The girls squealed in surprise as Ceres landed right in the middle of their circle, Hiei quickly joining her. "Do you feel it too?" she asked the fire demon next to her.

"Yes," he replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Yusuke demanded.

"Baka detective spread out your senses," Hiei growled. Kurama and Aya looked at each other and then at the two short demons before spreading out their senses.

Kurama inhaled in shock, "I sense it too."

"As do I," announced Aya.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other in confusion before looking at Hiei and Ceres for answers.

"You bakas," Ceres snapped, "Can't you sense the demonic presence?"

The two looked dumbfounded before they too felt the demonic aura. Both shot to their feet and looked around for the demon. "Where is it?" Yusuke grumbled in frustration.

"There," Ceres replied while pointing to an old man who was tugging a small blonde boy towards the woods that went deeper into the park. The young boy's parents were oblivious to what was going on as they talked to another set of parents. Ceres glared at the two oblivious adults. _How can they not even realize that their son is being kidnapped?_ Ceres quickly turned back to the group as Yusuke started to order the girls to stay here while they handled this.

"No Yusuke, I'm coming with you," Botan stated.

"It's too dangerous Botan, we don't know what we're up against," Yusuke tried to reason with the blue haired ferry girl.

"I can get a hold of Koenma and keep him informed on what's going on. And I'll stay on the sidelines," she interjected before the spirit detectives could protest.

"Fine," Yusuke finally conceded, "but if it gets ugly you get out of there."

"Deal."

"Good. Now Keiko, Yukina, you two go back to the shrine and let Genkai and Shiziru know what's going on." Both girls nodded their heads as they headed to Keiko's car. With that said Yusuke turned back to the group to see Ceres and Hiei missing. He looked at Kurama and Aya questioningly.

"Ceres said you were taking too long, so she went after the demon," Aya answered.

"Then where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked in confusion.

"He didn't want to wait for you, so he went after them too," stated Kurama.

Yusuke shook his head, "Well I guess we better try to catch up," and with that said Yusuke and the rest of the gang took off after the demon and their two friends as Botan followed on her oar.


	14. Chapter 14

Ceres silently ran through the treetops as she followed the low C class demon and the human boy. _The fool doesn't even know he's being followed._ Ceres was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a slight demonic presence to her right. Hiei ran beside her as they raced through the treetops.

_Why are you here?_ She asked telepathically.

_It was come with you or wait for the detective to make up his damn mind. I do not like to wait. _The fire demon replied.

Ceres smirked in response before returning her attention back to the demon and the boy.

The rest of the gang rushed through the forest as they tried to follow the slight trail left by the demon. Botan flew above the treetops searching for any sign of the demon and the human boy. They all came to an abrupt halt as they came to the end of the forest and an abandoned logging mill. Yusuke went to walk forward, but came up short when Ceres and Hiei jumped down in front of him.

"Stop detective," Ceres commanded.

"Why the hell should I," Yusuke asked indignantly, "That bastard took the boy in there so we need to go in there."

"Yusuke stop and think," Kurama insisted, "We do not know how many there are or how powerful they are. You can't just go running in guns blazing."

"Fine," Yusuke grumbled.

"There are twenty demons inside," Ceres declared, "and the strongest is only a mid-B class."

"Good, we know the odds so let's go," Yusuke said cracking his knuckles while starting forward.

"Hold it Yusuke," Aya said while grabbing him by the collar, "We need to make a plan. Not just go rushing in."

"Well they are," Kuwabara said while pointing to Ceres and Hiei as they sped forward.

Aya sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "Yama help us all!"

Yusuke only grinned before rushing after Hiei and Ceres. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Aya quickly following, while Botan kept Koenma up to date on what was going on.

Ceres sped through the building killing demons as she went; her sole intent in finding the leader of the demons and ending this as quickly as possible. She did not have long to wait as she came across the bastard out in a large courtyard in the middle of the building. The small boy was clutched in one of his hands as he smirked at her smugly.

Ceres glared at the demon. He was truly a demon out a child's nightmare, with purple skin, horns protruding from his head through his scraggly yellow hair, and fangs sticking out of his mouth under acid green eyes. Ceres' glare turned to one of disgust as the demon looked her up and down suggestively.

"So have you come to play too, little demoness," the demon purred in a gravelly voice.

Ceres almost shuddered in disgust, but quickly stopped it as she glared at the disgusting excuse for a demon. "No, I've come for the boy and your head."

"Well you cannot have the boy and well the head part all depends on which one you want," he smirked suggestively.

"I shall take great pleasure in killing you, you disgusting excuse for a demon," she growled menacingly.

The purple skinned demon laughed, "You think you can kill me. You are barely a D class and I'm a mid-B class demon."

Ceres smirked, "Underestimating me is the last mistake you will ever make."

The demon did not even have time to react as the blade of a dagger bit into his free arm. He quickly released the boy as he screamed in pain and pulled the dagger out of his arm. The little boy did not waste time and ran and hid behind a pillar. By now the rest of the gang had arrived and watched as Ceres advanced on the demon.

Ceres smirked as the demon eyed her warily. Her gaze never left the demon except once to check on the boy and make sure he was out of harm's way. Without warning she rushed the demon with her katanas drawn.

The demon could not even block as blow after blow rained down on him. Blood squirted everywhere as he was sliced open by the katanas. Finally the demon could no longer stand and he fell to his knees before Ceres. He looked up and stared incredulously at the demoness before him. "What are you?" he rasped as he fought to breathe.

Ceres smirked and leaned down and whispered, "Your death," before snapping her fingers and setting his body on fire.

The demon did not even have time to scream before he was consumed by the flames which left nothing left over, but a pile of ash.

The small human boy poked his head out from behind the pillar he had been hiding behind. His gaze searched the group of adults before him before his gaze landed on the woman that had gotten rid of the monster. Without a second thought he ran to her with outstretched arms and silent tears streaming down his face.

Ceres started as she felt a tiny body pressed up against her legs. Ceres looked down to see a small blonde head pressed up against her thighs. She could feel the boy's small body shaking and could smell his salty tears. Ceres sheathed her katanas as the tiny boy asked in a timid voice, "Are all the scary monsters gone?"

The boys and Aya and Botan started forward in worry that Ceres would lose her temper with the small boy that was clinging to her legs with a death grip. Hiei unconcerned about the boy leaned against the pillar the boy had hid behind with his arms crossed across his chest and an emotionless expression as he watched the scene in front of him. The advancing group was about ten feet away from the cold demoness and the human child when they all pulled up sharp with looks of disbelief adorning all their faces as they stared at the scene in front of them. Hiei even raised an eyebrow in skepticism at the sight before him.

Ceres oblivious to her companions' presence disengaged the boy's tiny arms from her legs before kneeling down to his level and wrapping her arms around him and drawing him to her. In response the little boy wrapped his skinny arms tightly around her neck and burrowed his head in the crook between her shoulder and neck as he wept silently. "It's alright little one you're safe now. The monsters can't get you anymore," she cooed comfortingly to the shaking boy.

Yusuke and Kuwabara could only gawk at the demoness as she cooed and comfortingly rocked the tiny boys in her arms. _Is that the same Ceres?_ Both detectives thought in disbelief as they continued to stare at the normally cold demoness. Aya, Kurama, and Botan only smiled at the sweet sight. Hiei even let a small smile escape as he looked at the demoness who had earned his respect over the last few months.

Ceres could feel the boy's body start to relax as he began to calm down. Ceres stared down at the sandy locks as they suddenly flashed black before going back to their original color. A pained look crossed her face before she pulled the boy closer and rested her cheek against his. _Don't think about it Ceres, _she berated herself, _leave the past behind. _Ceres was interrupted from her musings when she heard the boy start to hiccup. She rubbed her hand up and down his tiny back as he continued to hiccup.

Kurama had his arm wrapped around Aya as they watched Ceres continue to sooth the boy. "We should go find the other children," he murmured to Aya as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Aya shivered in response and turned wide brown eyes on him before nodding her head in agreement. The two started off in search of the other children when they stopped abruptly as a low smooth voice sang a soothing lullaby.

Ceres not knowing what else to do to sooth the boy's hiccups and last few falling tears began to sing a lullaby she remembered her mother singing to her whenever she had been scared or upset as a child. The words flowed effortlessly from between the demoness' lips, "Golden slumber kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, And I'll sing you a lullaby. Cares you know not, therefore sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby."

Hiei closed his eyes as the soft melody swept over him and sent an unexpected shiver of desire through him. The elemental demoness continued to surprise him and play havoc on his system. He could not remember ever desiring a woman as much as he desired this one. She had earned his respect when very few had, but not only that he had to grudgingly admit that he admired her. She was not only powerful, but she was also clever. She did not rush into things blindly. _She is much like Kurama in that regard_ he thought. _They both calculate the situation before reacting._ He continued to muse quietly as he watched as Ceres' lullaby came to an end.

Ceres knew exactly when the young boy fell asleep. His small body slumped against her as she picked him up in her arms and started walking past her teammates and Botan as she made her way to the swirling portal that Koenma had opened only seconds ago at Botan's insistence. She was completely oblivious of the stares the two detectives continued to give her.

Aya smiled in amusement at the two detectives whose jaws had yet to close. _If it were possible their jaws probably would have hit the ground by now. _She thought with a giggle. Kurama smiled down at his beautiful water neko. _God how I love her._ He thought blissfully as he steered her back into the logging mill that hopefully housed the other kidnapped children.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since the gang had caught the demons that had been kidnapping young children and had returned the children to their parents and Aya was beginning to worry about her friend who had been quieter than usual after returning the boy to his parents. _She's been so distracted this last week._ Aya thought in concern, while watching her friend from the loveseat next to Kurama. _She always seems to be lost in thought. I wonder what is bugging her so much._

Ceres stared out the window without seeing the scenery she was so consumed in her thoughts. _The nightmares have gotten worse._ She thought as she closed her eyes in pain. _I deserve it though. It's all my fault that they are dead. _Ceres was brought out of her musings though as Botan popped into the room.

"Hey everyone, guess what?" she giggled cheerfully. The rest of the rooms' occupants gazed at her in confusion.

"What is it Botan?" Yukina finally asked.

Botan beamed at Yukina before replying, "There's going to be a cherry blossom festival tomorrow and we all have tickets to go!"

Keiko, Yukina, and Aya squealed in excitement while the boys looked at the grim reaper expectantly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Yusuke grumbled.

"Nope," Botan replied, "Koenma got us all tickets and he's even going to come with us. He thought you all deserved a day off!"

"And why did he think we would want to go to a cherry blossom festival?" Yusuke drawled before squeaking, "Ow!" as Keiko slapped him upside the head.

"Because it is very romantic and only happens a few times a year," Keiko growled at her cowering boyfriend.

"You are sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to any human festival," Hiei growled at Botan.

Botan shook her head, "Sorry Hiei, but you and Ceres will both be going." Botan turned expectantly at the growl that would usually come from Ceres as well, but was surprised to see Ceres completely lost in thought and oblivious to what was going on. The group exchanged looks of concern. _What the hell's wrong with the damn onna? _Hiei thought in confusion. He hated to admit it, but even he was starting to worry about the demoness. _She hasn't even been yelling at the bakas during training this week. Hmph. What do I care. Stupid onna. Let her brood. _With that Hiei went back to looking out the window, while once in awhile glancing over at Ceres who was as quiet as ever.

The next day the whole gang went to the cherry blossom festival. They all got dressed up in traditional kimonos and even got Hiei and Ceres to wear kimonos too. They all had a blast as the small pink blossoms filled the air with a fragrant aroma and dance and twirled down to the ground as the group walked through the grove. They went to different vendors and the girl bought different memorabilia as the guys played different games. As the sun finally set they all sat on a hill in pairs except for Hiei and Ceres who sat separately and watched as the sky was lit up with bursts of colored light.

As soon as the fireworks were done the group left and headed back to the shrine where they sat together at the table and began to eat a huge dinner. The dining room was filled with warmth and laughter as the gang recounted their day to Shiziru and Genkai who had declined an invitation to go.

Ceres sat at the end of the table and picked at her food more than she ate it. She was as distracted as ever, but she quickly came to attention after hearing Botan started talking.

Botan looked around the table before she turned to Aya and Kurama with a confused face. "Hey Aya, I have a question I've meant to ask you for awhile now, but I always seem to forget."

"What is it Botan?" Aya asked with a smile, her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Well," Botan started, "I've always wondered why you didn't go and find Kurama earlier?"

"What do you mean Botan?" Aya questioned. By now everyone's attention was on Botan.

"Well," Botan smiled sheepishly, "didn't you know that Kurama was Youko Kurama?"

"No," the neko demon confessed, "Koenma doesn't keep files on the boys and Ceres and I were in the states at the time of the Dark Tournament, but you already know all that."

Now it was Botan's turn to look confused, "But didn't Ceres tell you?"

Kurama and Ceres both froze at Botan's words.

"Tell me what?" Aya said as a feeling of dread went down her spine.

"That she knew who the members of Team Urameshi were," Botan answered questioningly.

Aya stared at the ferry girl in shock. "How could she know that?"

Botan looked even more confused, "Because Koenma sent her to the tournament just in case she was needed. She was there for the finals when Kurama revealed his true form. Didn't she tell you why she had to leave for those few weeks?" Kurama blanched and looked to his right at Aya.

Aya's nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists in anger. Her body shook with it as she growled, "No!" at a startled Botan.

"Oh I thought you knew," Botan murmured as she leaned back from the seething neko.

Aya turned to Ceres with a glare as she stood up; her brown eyes flashing to yellow-green and back again. "Is what she says true?"

Ceres met her glare levelly as she replied with an emotionless, "Yes."

"For how long?" Aya growled.

"Since he was five years old in his human form."

The gang didn't even have time to react as Aya transformed into her water form and launched herself at Ceres with a snarl of fury. They could only watch as the water neko tackled Ceres to the ground, breaking the chair as they went.

"How could you keep that from me?" Aya screamed as she stood up and faced Ceres who had also gotten up.

"I thought it was the right thing to do," was Ceres' simple reply. Ceres didn't even dodge as Aya slammed her fist into her jaw sending her staggering back a few feet.

"I trusted you! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Aya screamed as she punched Ceres over and over again, eventually punching her through an open doorway and out of the shrine altogether.

The boys rushed forward to help Ceres, but came up short when Hiei stepped in front of them. "What the hell are you doing Hiei?" Yusuke demanded.

"The onna does not want you to stop the water cat," he stated disgustedly.

"But why? And how do you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because she told him telepathically and because she feels she deserves it," Kurama announced as he looked at his best friend, "Isn't that right Hiei?"

"Hn," was his only reply.

"Screw that," Yusuke retorted as he started forward, "It's not her fault and I'm not going to let Aya beat the shit out of her for no good reason."

Yusuke had only taken two steps when he was knocked on his back from a punch to his jaw from Hiei. "What the hell Hiei!"

"Do not interfere detective," Hiei growled, "If the onna wanted to stop the water cat she could very well do it. She has not, so obviously does not desire to. And no matter how idiotic it is this is between the two of them. You will not stop it."

Blood dripped from Ceres' mouth and both eyes were already starting to swell shut, but still she did not defend herself against Aya's attacks.

Aya was getting tired and her anger though still great was changing into a cold hatred for the demoness who was supposed to be her best friend. With one last kick to the gut, she sent Ceres against a tree which she slid down to lean against the base unmoving. Aya swiftly walked up to Ceres where she stood at the small demoness's feet and glared down at her bruised and bleeding form.

Ceres could only squint up at Aya as the moonlight reflected off of her yellow-green eyes that contained a coldness that Ceres had never seen in her friend's eyes before.

"You're not even worth my time you heartless bitch," Aya sneered, "I hate you and if you ever talk to me or come near me again I will kill you." With that Aya turned on her heel and walked past the group that had gathered on the porch to watch the fight and went to her room and slammed the door shut.

Ceres watched as Aya walked into the shrine. She cringed in pain as Aya's last words echoed in her mind. Ceres pushed herself off the ground as she used the tree for support. Her body throbbed in pain, but she had suffered much worse physical pain. Besides the physical pain was blocked out by the emotional pain that swamped Ceres and almost caused her knees to buckle.

The boys rushed forward to grab Ceres as she almost fell, but she silently waved them off before standing up straight and walking off into the forest without a word. Yusuke, Kuwabara and the girls started after her, but were stopped short by Kurama, Koenma, and Genkai.

"Leave her be you guys," Kurama said with a sad sigh.

"But Kurama," Keiko started.

"No Keiko she needs to be alone," Genkai stated while watching the demoness's retreating figure.

"No she needs a friend," Botan said as she started forward. She did not get far before Koenma grabbed her arm.

"No Botan. Kurama's right she needs time alone," he said.

Tears fell from Botan's eyes as she buried her face in Koenma's chest. Koenma could only wrap his arms around Botan.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed, "If only had kept my big mouth shut."

"Shh," Koenma murmured as he rubbed her back comfortingly, "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

Botan only cried harder and everyone stared in sympathy at the ferry girl before glancing toward the forest in sympathy and worry. They were all torn. They all understood Aya's anger, but not her hatred. Ceres may be cold to most, but over the last few months they had found that the demoness while cold and at times cruel was loyal to a fault to those whom she considered friends and that she did have a softer side. They knew that Aya's words must have cut her deeply.

Kurama sighed as he looked at the group. "Well I think I should go talk to Aya," he declared before turning to go into the house.

"What about Ceres?" Yukina asked in concern, "Will she be safe after such a beating?"

Kurama turned to the small ice maiden and gave her a small sad smile as he replied, "Don't worry Yukina. She'll be okay and if she's not Hiei went out to watch her just in case."

It was only then that everyone noticed that a certain fire demon was missing.

"Well I think it's time we all went and got some rest," suggested Koenma as he created a portal and started to lead Botan through. Everyone said goodnight before heading off to their respective rooms.

Deep in the forest a pair of dark blue eyes glazed over in pain gazed up at the stars. Their owner lost in thought as wave after wave of pain crashed down on her. A few trees over a pair of crimson eyes flashed concern as they looked on before becoming unreadable again.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait guys. I've been busy with school and the last few weeks have been Hell and my Mom also came to visit me so I did have a chance then either. I swear that I try harder to update sooner. Thank you to those who have stayed loyal to "The Trouble with Elementals" and I hope I don't disappoint you in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

Kurama sighed in defeat. This was the tenth time in the last two weeks that he had tried to convince Aya to forgive Ceres or to at least talk to her. Kurama sighed again. _This is getting ridiculous. _He thought with a shake of his head. He watched from his spot on the couch as Ceres glanced at Aya as Aya glided past her without a hint of recognition.

Ceres could only sigh as Aya once again ignored her. _I don't know what else to do? _She looked back out the window as she a pained look appeared in her eyes. _What did I ever do to deserve all this? Why must I lose everyone I care about?_ Ceres' musings were interrupted when a portal opened in the middle of the room and Koenma came out in a hurry.

The boys got to their feet quickly as they saw the flustered look on the young prince's face. "What's wrong Koenma?" Yusuke asked with no trace of his usual sarcasm.

Koenma put his hand up as was bent over trying to catch his breath. When he could finally breathe again Koenma stood up straight and glanced at them all. "There is a problem in the Nigenkai. There was a group of elementals spotted in downtown Tokyo and they've been said to be causing all kinds of chaos. I need you guys to get there and get rid of them as quick as possible."

"We're on it Koenma," Kurama stated as he looked around at the rest of the team.

"Good. I will create a portal for you immediately," Koenma stated before forming a portal in front of him and behind him.

"Ok guys lets go kick some demon ass!" Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara raced through the portal. Hiei followed slowly after.

Ceres looked at Aya as she unfolded herself from the windowsill. Aya still ignored her as she continued to stare at the portal as if debating whether or not to go. Ceres shook her head before she walked past Aya and through the portal.

Kurama turned to Aya as Ceres passed through the portal. Her face was twisted in a look of disgust. Kurama sighed, "Come on Aya lets go."

"I refuse to go anywhere with that heartless bitch!" she snarled.

"Very well," Kurama replied before disappearing through the portal.

Koenma stared at the water neko's retreating back as she stormed outside. He looked to Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Genkai, and Shiziru, who had listened from the kitchen doorway. "She still hasn't forgiven her?"

The five women only shook their heads with sad expressions. "If anything it's gotten worse," Yukina replied sadly.

Koenma only shook his head with a small frown. "I hope this blows over soon. The team can't be divided when they get to the tournament. Well I need to go ladies. I hope I get to see you again soon on under much better circumstances," and with a wave of his hand he disappeared back through the portal.

Ceres and the boys had split up as soon as they had stepped out of the portal into a park in the middle of Tokyo. Ceres strolled down the street as she stretched her senses out as far as she could. She growled low in her throat as she sensed the aura of an elemental. Not even a second later Hiei contacted her telepathically. _Onna I found the group of elementals. They're at…_

_The mall. _Ceres replied before Hiei could finish. _I just sensed them myself._ She replied in answer to Hiei's silence.

_Hn. _Was the only replied she got before Hiei cut the link. Ceres smirked at the fire demon's response before she took off in the direction of the mall.

Ceres was the last to arrive since she had been the farthest away and Kuwabara had been very close by when Hiei had sent out the message. Ceres stared up at the top floor where a group of five elementals stood leaning against the railing. Smug looks adorned their faces as they looked around the mall. "So what's the plan?" she asked as her eyes never left the group of elementals.

"Kill them," Hiei stated with a smirk

"And make sure no one sees us do it," Yusuke added as he rubbed his hands together in expectation.

"Can you three please control yourselves and leave at least one of them alive. We need to find out why they were here in the first place," Kurama pleaded looking at the three in question.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say Kurama," Yusuke conceded, "Now let's go kick some ass!"

With that Yusuke, Hiei, and Ceres took off at almost inhuman speeds. Kurama shook his head in exasperation as he started jogging after the three with Kuwabara following quickly on his heels.

Yukina sighed as she watched out the window as Aya practiced with her sais in the backyard. Her aqua hair twirled around her as she slashed and stabbed invisible foes. Some of which, Yukina was sure, were Ceres. Yukina turned when she felt a presence behind her. Her crimson eyes met Keiko's concerned brown eyes, before they both turned to the window. "How can she still be so angry at Ceres?" Yukina asked Keiko, while never removing her eyes from the water neko, "They're best friends."

Keiko sighed. She had been wondering the same thing. "I honestly don't know Yukina. I mean I can understand Aya being angry, I would be too, but this unadulterated hatred," she replied with a shake of her head, "that I don't understand. To be honest if you think about it, Ceres in a way helped Aya."

Yukina took her eyes off Aya to stare at Keiko in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Kurama had to grow up again. Aya couldn't have been with him anyway and even during the Dark Tournament Kurama would have been too young to have a serious relationship. Only now is Kurama really old enough to have the kind of relationship they had when he was Youko."

"That's true," Yukina replied before they both continued to watch Aya train.

Botan sat at the kitchen table and brooded over a cup of tea. Genkai and Shiziru had left to go shop for some groceries and Yukina and Keiko were watching as Aya trained. Botan sighed. "This is all my fault," she murmured guiltily, "If I had only kept my big mouth shut."

Botan was just staring down into the cup of tea lost in thought when she felt a presence behind her. Turning to greet Keiko or Yukina, she was startled when she came face to face with a brown haired man. Botan screamed as the strange man smirked at her. The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was the hilt of a dagger.

Sweat poured down Aya's back as she slashed and stabbed at numerous imaginary Ceres'. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as her anger fueled her on. Thoughts of Ceres' betrayal echoed through her mind and only drove her to push herself harder. Aya was quickly brought out of her adrenaline rush though as she heard Botan scream; followed by two other screams that could only belong to Keiko and Yukina. Turning rapidly as she sensed five presences behind her she came face to face with a group of elementals. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were being held by three of them.

"Goodnight half breed," the tall brown haired elemental chuckled. Aya barely had time to comprehend what the elemental had said when her world went black.

Ceres, Hiei, and Yusuke had already taken out three of the elementals with relative ease and Kurama and Kuwabara were tying up the second two. The two elementals sat back to back on the ground as the five fighters stood around them. Kurama stepped forward and with a calm voice demanded, "Why are you in the Nigenkai?"

The weaker of the two elementals shook in terror as the stronger of the two glared defiantly at Kurama. "Why would we tell you?" he sneered.

Ceres growled, "Insolent fool. You will tell the fox now or I will torture you until you do."

The elemental laughed at the threat and Ceres snarled in fury before placing one of her katanas against his neck threateningly. "Go ahead and kill us," the elemental laughed, "You're already too late."

The five fighters felt a wave of apprehension go down their spines at the elemental's words. All eyes were on the elemental as Ceres drew blood before demanding, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Hahaha," the elemental laughed, "At this very moment your loved ones are being taken captive to an abandoned bunker at the edge of the arid deserts of the Makai. They'll be dead before you can even reach…"

The elemental didn't even get to finish his sentence as Ceres decapitated him in fury. The other elemental could barely scream before he suffered his comrade's fate. Ceres turned away from the lifeless demons with an expression of ultimate fury. "Koenma portal to the Makai now!" she snarled.

The boys watched as a portal appeared only a moment later. Without a word or backward glance Ceres' set the elementals bodies' aflame with a snap of her fingers before racing through the portal. The men only glanced at each other before following quickly after her.

The five fighters raced across the arid deserts of the Makai. Ceres and Hiei ran almost neck and neck as they pushed themselves faster across the rough terrain. _Please let them be safe._ Was the plea that echoed in all of their minds. They did not slow their furious pace until they saw the entrance to the bunker. Ceres was the first to reach the door and with a flick of her wrist she pulled the rusted door off its hinges and threw it to the ground. The men rushed forward and down the stairs past Ceres. Ceres went to follow them, but came up short when she sensed a presence she hadn't felt in over four hundred years. _It can't be._ Was her last thought before she tore down the stairs after the team.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow I actually got an update up within a week. I will try to keep updating quickly, but no promises. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

* * *

Ceres and the boys raced down the hallways of the underground bunker searching desperately for the captured girls. Hiei used his jagan's special abilities to search for their energy signals, but even the powerful jagan eye could not find them. They were running down a dank hallway when they confronted a group of low D class demons. The enraged detectives and demoness took out the demons in seconds before continuing their mad dash. Their footsteps echoed dully against the moss covered walls. Yusuke shuddered at the thought of the girls having to put up with this cold, damp place. Ceres only continued forward, leading the four boys who trailed slightly behind her. _I have a bad feeling. If my senses are correct that aura I'm sensing is Ryoku's. If that's the case then we need to move. _With this in mind Ceres picked up the speed leaving everyone, but Hiei, who matched her pace for pace, in the dust.

Kurama glanced around him worriedly. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. _Aya please be okay._ He pleaded desperately in his mind. _I don't know what I'll do if I lose you._ Kurama continued to steadily run when he came to an abrupt stop, almost running into Hiei who stood stock still glaring at the group of demons blocking the path. Yusuke barely had time to stop before hitting Kurama and inevitably was tackled down to the ground by a clumsy Kuwabara.

Ceres stared the group of demons down. All of them were new faces to her, but she knew they were elementals. They practically reeked with the aura of an elemental. She growled deep in her throat before demanding, "Let us pass."

"I don't think so," replied a tall brown haired elemental, whom she assumed was the leader of the group.

"It would be wise to let us through or we will have to resort to violence," Kurama informed the group, moving up to flank Ceres on her left while Hiei flanked her right. Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed silent behind the three.

"We have orders and those orders are to stop you five at all costs," the brown haired elemental informed them imperiously.

Ceres snorted at the demon's tone of voice before shaking her head, "I don't give a damn what your orders are. You either let us through or I kill you," Ceres stated, "Make your choice."

The elemental leader put his hand to his chin as if debating whether to let them through or not before turning dark brown eyes to the group and saying, "No."

"Then you die," Ceres replied matter of factly then turned to the boys a serious expression on her face, "I'll take care of these bakas. You four go save the girls."

"You're crazy Ceres!" Yusuke exclaimed incredulously.

"There are ten of them and only one of you!" Kuwabara blurted out. Hiei and Kurama only looked towards the woman with equally serious expressions.

Ceres smirked and replied, "It doesn't seem fair does it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara could only gawk at the demoness' arrogance. Kurama shook his head at the statement as Hiei only smirked. "Let's go guys," Kurama said.

"Kurama you can't be serious!" Yusuke argued looking towards the very serious kitsune.

"We have to trust her Yusuke and you can't honestly say you would pass up a chance to get to Keiko faster."

"I know but…"

"Let's go detective. The onna can handle herself," Hiei said before turning to leave. _Be careful onna. _Hiei told Ceres telepathically.

_Worried about me Hothead? _She replied with a smirk.

_No, but my sister would be sad if you died. _He replied with a small smirk, before taking off down the hall past the stunned group of elementals.

"Good luck Ceres," Yusuke said before he and Kuwabara followed Hiei.

"Be careful Ceres," Kurama said.

"I'll be fine Fox. Now go rescue the girls," Ceres replied looking into the calm, emerald eyes. Kurama turned away to follow his teammates when Ceres quickly said, "Take care of her."

Kurama did not have to ask who she meant; he only smiled in response and hurried off down the hall. The whole time the flabbergasted elementals only stared at the strange display. The leader quickly snapped out of his daze when Ceres turned to the group and smirked.

"Now where were we? Oh yes I was about to kill you," she said before unsheathing her two katanas and lunging at the leader.

Aya groaned at the pounding in her head. "What the hell happened?" she muttered darkly trying to shake off the grogginess. Her eyes snapped open when she realized her hands were tied behind her back and not by just any restraint, but by spirit cuffs no less. Aya growled in frustration as she tried to find some way to get out of the bindings. Her cat ears perked up quickly when she heard a strange shuffling noise."Who's there," she demanded her eyes scanning the shadows.

A tall form stepped forward out of the shadows. Aya could only stare at the demon before her. He was without a doubt an upper class demon for only the upper class demons possessed such beauty. He had pitch black hair with long bangs that were held back by a red bandanna and cold violet eyes. Unlike Kurama who possessed an almost feminine beauty this demon possessed a rugged-boyish look that Aya couldn't help, but appreciate. His lean build only added to it. Aya quickly cringed and looked away though when the demon's beautiful mouth turned up in a cocky smirk.

He had seen the neko staring at him and couldn't help, but smirk. It was hardly the first time a female had stared at him. He smirked even wider when he saw her turn away after being caught staring. _Oh Ceres I will truly enjoy messing with your friends. _

After regaining her composure Aya turned back to the man and glared at him coldly. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The man only laughed before replying, "Do you really think you're in the position to be making demands of me?" Aya growled in response, her canines starting to show.

"Oh very well, don't get your fur in a twist," Aya only growled more at the comment as the man continued to smirk, "I am Ryoku, general of the elemental army and an elemental that specializes in the shadow element," he said with a mocking bow.

Aya gasped in shock. _Why would Tyranus have his general kidnap us? What is he up too? I don't have a good feeling about this._ "Why would Tyranus send his general to kidnap a couple of girls? Are you elementals so weak and incompetent that he had to send his highest ranking member to capture a human girl, a ferry girl, and two demonesses?"

Ryoku glared at her before striding forward, "Impudent wench," he sneered as Aya's head snapped sideways at the blow to her cheek, "You will not speak so ill of the elementals or I will make your other cheek match."

Aya only glared defiantly at Ryoku as she spit the blood from her mouth. "Just answer the question, damn it," she hissed.

Ryoku sighed dramatically, while looking at his fingernails as if studying them for dirt, "Lord Tyranus wishes for us to test Ceres' strength and the strength of the team she is on before they compete in the tournament. He wouldn't mind if we caused her a little pain by killing some of her friends either."

Before Aya could reply back a soft groan could be heard as Keiko came too followed by Yukina, and Botan. All three now conscious women looked around in confusion. "What happened?" Keiko asked before her head shot up as she realized they were tied up and in a large, dank chamber, "Where are we?"

"We've been kidnapped," Aya informed her.

"By who?" chimed in Botan.

Aya only gestured with her head towards Ryoku. The girls gasped as they stared at Ryoku in fear and reluctant admiration.

The four detectives raced down the twisting tunnels with Hiei in the lead. His jagan had finally been able to pick up a small trace of the girl's auras and now it was a race to get to them as quick as possible because they weren't alone.

Ceres sliced through the leader before he could even block. He fell to the floor as blood stained the stones. The nine other elementals glanced at their fallen leader before looking apprehensively at a smirking Ceres.

Hiei pushed himself even faster as he felt the girl's auras get stronger. "Pick up the pace," he yelled at the three behind him, "We're almost there." With that said the boys ran even faster as fear for the women they loved drove them forward.

Four more corpses littered the ground and the last five elementals had finally realized they stood no chance if they didn't fight her together. A feral grin adorned Ceres' face as she faced the five demons who were all preparing energy attacks. _So they think to combine all their attacks and use it against me? _Ceres chuckled darkly, "Fools."

Aya's ears perked up as she heard footsteps drawing nearer. She looked to the only doorway in the chamber and not only a minute later all four detectives came running in. Botan, Yukina, and Keiko yelled happily at their saviors as Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled back. Aya locked eyes with Kurama. It was in that moment that she realized that she didn't care that Ceres had kept him from her. The past no longer mattered; as long as she had him now and for the rest of her days that would be enough for her. Aya felt a wave of guilt go through her as she thought of all the pain she had caused her friend, when she probably had good reasons for doing it in the first place. _But I wouldn't listen to her. I just screamed at her and beat the shit out of her. She didn't even fight back._ Aya felt another stab of guilt go through her, however, the guilt was short lived as Ryoku stepped out of the shadows. Aya cringed, she had forgotten about the elemental with the arrival of the boys.

"Well, well, well; this is the great team Urameshi," Ryoku said while looking at each male, "What a pathetic bunch."

Hiei and Yusuke snarled low in their throats as their energy levels rose.

"Who are you and why the Hell did you kidnap the girls?" Yusuke demanded tattoos beginning to form on his body as his hair lengthened.

Ryoku smirked, "I am the General of the elemental army, Ryoku. As to why I kidnapped the girls, well I didn't. My minions did, but they did it because I told them too."

Yusuke's fists clenched as he growled at the elemental, "There's only room for one smartass in this Hellhole and it's me you bastard."

"Oooh touchy," Ryoku drawled, "but who could expect much from Raizen's half-breed whelp."

With a snarl of fury Yusuke launched himself at the smirking elemental. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara watched from the sidelines as Yusuke threw punch after punch at the elemental who dodged each one. The girls except for Aya cheered the enraged spirit detective on from the sidelines.

Yusuke saw red as he threw punch after punch at the cocky elemental. Nothing was landing and it was only infuriating him more.

Ryoku chuckled at the enraged demon. _How pathetic. He's so far gone he can't even land a single punch. Really Tyranus why would you have any worry about these pathetic boys._

Hiei growled in disgust from the sidelines before flying into battle himself. Kurama and Kuwabara glanced at each other before they too joined.

Ryoku cringed as Hiei's katana bit into his side. _Damn it they've all joined in now. Fine I'll just have to pick them off one by one; starting with the human._

Kuwabara was caught off guard when Ryoku created a nodachi out of shadows and came after him. He barely had time to block as the extra long sword came at his head. Kuwabara blocked three more blows from the general, but was sent flying into a wall when Ryoku dropped his nodachi and threw a huge ball of shadows at him.

The other three boys quickly reengaged Ryoku and the battle continued on, but not long after Kurama and even Yusuke had joined Kuwabara against the wall. They were not in nearly as bad of shape, but they were lightheaded from blows to their heads.

The girls watched helplessly as the Hiei continued to fight Ryoku. The two powerful demons kept locking blades as they met again and again and again. With one last meeting the two jumped back from each other.

Hiei glared at Ryoku as the elemental chuckled. "I don't know what you find so damned amusing."

Ryoku finally stopped chuckling as he looked at Hiei, "Why you of course?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiei hissed dangerously.

"Well," Ryoku replied while dusting himself off, "You posses one of the most powerful attacks known to demon kind and yet you haven't used it. I find that very strange."

"Do you wish to die so soon?" Hiei sneered.

Ryoku smirked. "Hardly, but you're little girls over there are going to die soon," he announced while pointing to where they all sat on the far side of the chamber.

"I don't think so," Hiei snarled, "But it is time for you to die. Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Ryoku smirked. "Perfect."

Ceres had just decapitated the last of the elementals when she felt Hiei unleash his dragon. All color drained out of her face. "No." Without a glance back at the dead elementals she ran as fast as she could towards the gang. _Yama please don't let me be too late._

The large dragon raced towards Ryoku. Hiei smirked as he waited for Ryoku's death. Hiei's smirk faded though when instead of trying to run from the dragon the elemental general only smirked as it drew closer. _What in the seven Hell's is he doing?_

Ryoku smirked as the dragon drew closer. _Foolish little man. You're about to kill the very women you came here to protect._

All was silent as the four men and women watched as the elemental demon stared down the dragon. Kurama felt a sense of foreboding go down his spine and not even a minute later it was confirmed.

All eight men and women could only watch as Ryoku's energy spiked as he put his hands up and with black glowing energy surrounding them stopped the huge dragon in its tracks and with a mighty heave flung it off him and towards the four defenseless women.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well I hope everyone is happy with the quick update. I've been waiting to get to this chapter for awhile. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

The four captive women could only watch in terror as the dragon's massive jaws bared down on them. The four men could only stare, knowing that no matter what they did nothing could stop the devastating attack now. Hiei tried a last desperate attempt to rein in the immense power that he had unleashed, but to no avail, the attack continued forward. Ryoku just cackled in the background at the destruction the dragon would cause. Time seemed to stop as the dragon drew within five feet of the girls. The last thing anyone saw before a huge explosion threw everyone back ten feet was a blur of black and red stepping in between the girls and the massive dragon.

Hiei coughed and hacked trying to remove the dust and debris that were clogging his throat. The other three boys were no better off. When they could breathe again all four simultaneously looked towards where the girls had been when the dust cloud cleared. In front of where the girls had been only moments before stood a women with pale gold eyes and silver hair that cascaded down past her waist. The girls sat in a pile right behind her unharmed, but what astonished the boys the most was the black and purple dragon twisting and turning in the air behind the silver haired woman. All heads minus the silver haired demoness' whipped towards the sound of clapping. Ryoku stepped out the shadows applauding the demoness' display.

"I see you haven't lost your touch with dragons, Ceres," he replied dryly, while Ceres just stared him down; her pale gold eyes devoid of emotion. Everyone turned disbelieving eyes on the demoness.

"And I see you're still a bastard who prays on those weaker than you," Ceres sneered.

Ryoku just shook his head as if exasperated with a young child, "Ceres, Ceres, Ceres," he sighed dramatically, "Still as lovely as ever and still as fiery. I see some things never change."

"Don't ever say that to me again you bastard," Ceres growled taking a menacing step towards the shadow elemental, "You have no right to say such things to me."

"Come now Ceres," Ryoku replied consolingly, "We're best friends, we…"

"How dare you! How dare you, affiliate yourself to me!" Ceres screamed at the advancing demon. The rest of the inhabitants could only watch the exchange in horror and fascination. "You betrayed me!"

"I didn't betray you Ceres," Ryoku replied indignantly.

Ceres' glare only became colder if that were possible at his words, "Didn't betray me? Didn't betray me!" she ranted, "Because of you they're dead!"

Ryoku put his hands up as if to ward off the accusations, "I didn't kill them Ceres."

"You might as well have! You led Him right to them! It doesn't matter that He's the one that killed them; it's your fault He knew where to look and when to strike in the first place! I trusted you!"

Ryoku only glared back at the angry demoness, "And I trusted you Ceres!" Ryoku bellowed, "And how do you repay my trust and friendship after all those years, by taking that shadow angel as you're lover! I loved you! You could have had an elemental for a lover and have returned from exile, but instead you chose that pitiful half-breed!"

By this time every mouth had dropped. No one would have ever thought Ceres would have had a lover. They could only continue to stare incredulously at the pair.

"He was my best friend and I loved him!" Ceres cried out with more emotion than any of the group had ever heard from her, even Aya, "I didn't love you."

"I could have given you everything including love."

"You never loved me Ryoku."

"Yes, I…"

"No you didn't. If you had truly loved me you would have let me go. If you had truly loved me you would have been happy that I had finally found happiness even if it was with Kai and not you. But no rather than let me be happy you brought Him into it and even now you torment me."

"I swear Ceres I never intended for that to happen. I was angry and I wanted to kill the half-breed, but I didn't want to hurt you. I swear," Ryoku pleaded with the demoness for understanding, "I didn't know He would do that. Please Ceres, I ask for your forgiveness."

Ceres' body shook with rage. It pulsed through her blood like a poison, consuming all thought and reason. Emotions that had been bottled up for far too long flooded her system and poured out through her raw voice, "Forgiveness," Ceres chuckled darkly before turning glowing yellow eyes on the now terrified shadow elemental, "Because of you He found them! Because of you I couldn't even protect them!"

Ryoku was on bent knees before Ceres pleading, "Please Ceres I never meant for Him to kill the boy; I only wanted Him to kill the shadow angel. I didn't know He would kill them both, I swear."

Ceres cried out in anguish as she declared the one thing that left everyone speechless, "Because of you my son is dead!"

Ryoku did not even get another chance to plead with the demoness, "Four hundred years I have waited to kill you. And you shall die by the very attack you were going to use against my friends," Ceres growled before yelling, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The finally unleashed dragon that everyone had forgotten, all but dove ravenously on the helpless Ryoku, who could only scream in agony as the dragon dragged his soul to the deepest pits of Hell.

Ceres stood on wobbly legs before the charred mark that had been her former friend. She was so emotionally drained that she reverted back to her human form rather than her usual elemental form. Black hair flowed after her as she collapsed to her hands and knees completely drained. Golden orbs misted over and for the first time in four hundred years Ceres wept. She wept for all that she had lost and all that could have been.

The low class speed demon watched unnoticed from the shadows as the Jaganshi picked up the distraught demoness and cradled her in his arms before he turned and started walking out of the underground bunker. He continued to wait and watch as the rest of the group walked out of the bunker. He smirked at the males that clutched their women to them and the women who clung to the males like a lifeline. His smirk quickly turned to a grimace when he thought about how displeased his master would be. As soon as the spirit detectives and their women were gone the speed demon raced across the arid deserts of the Makai before he reached the ocean shore. Out in the distance he could just make out the Island of Elementia. It was but a spot on the horizon and the only way to get there was by portal. Not even a minute later a portal appeared to his right. With only the slightest hesitation the demon sped through.

On the other side of the portal he was greeted by the sight of his master standing at the window looking out with his hands folded behind his back and feet spread. The speed demon felt a shiver of fear go down his spine at the power that radiated off of the demon before him. This was not a demon you displeased and the speed demon feared for his life.

"Master," he said with a quiver in his voice, "General Ryoku is dead. The woman killed him with a dragon attack. She and her companions are all still alive." The speed demon wrung his hands nervously as he awaited his master's response.

"Were any of them at least harmed?"

"Not physically, except for a few cuts and bruises, Master, but the woman actually collapsed after killing General Ryoku and then began to cry. I believe it was over the mention of the deaths of her lover and child. She blamed the general for them."

"Interesting. And what were the spirit detectives' reactions to all of this?"

"They all appeared quite shocked especially after she blamed General Ryoku for killing her lover and child."

"Fascinating."

"Does my Master require anything else," the speed demon questioned while cowering towards the still open portal.

"No Rat. I require nothing else for now. Just continue to watch the woman and report back to me. "

Rat only nodded his head before speeding through the portal and out of sight. Tyranus continued to gaze out the window as he pondered this new information. He did not even move as he felt his Lieutenant General, Darius, step into the room.

"My Lord you wished to see me?"

"Yes Darius I did. You are now the general of my army," Tyranus replied without looking at the elemental demon behind him.

"But my Lord what of General Ryoku?" Darius asked in confusion.

"General Ryoku is dead," Tyranus informed him without a hint of remorse.

"But how my Lord?"

"He was weak and let emotions rule his actions," Tyranus growled while turning on Darius with a sneer. Darius stepped back in fear at the spike in power he felt from Tyranus.

"Do not make the same mistake, Darius."

"I will not my Lord," Darius said with a bow as Tyranus turned back to the window.

"Good, because if you do I will kill you myself. Dismissed."

Darius did not have to be told twice and fled the room almost as quickly as the speed demon before him. Tyranus' dark blue gaze was fixated on the horizon as he rubbed his chin with his hand. A smirk came slowly to his face as his thoughts began to connect.

"So you haven't told them all your secrets have you Ceres?" he murmured. "And you killed Ryoku. I always wondered if you would be able to do it."

Tyranus clutched the windowsill with both hands as he chuckled darkly under his breath, "The games have only just begun Ceres. The games have only just begun."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update. Things with school still haven't settled down and then I had Thanksgiving break and got to see my family for the first time in three months so I was spending time with them. I'm sorry that I can't keep a steady update schedule, but hey school and family come first. **

**I would just like to ask you guys to bear with me on this chapter it is my first attempt at a lemon. Oh and if you are a younger reader please don't read the part (I'll be sectioning is off) if you're parents don't want you to. I promise you won't miss any vital information. Thanks again for your patience and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The exhausted and emotionally drained group trudged into the shrine half an hour later where they were met by a worried Genkai, Shiziru, and Koenma. As soon as the group walked inside Koenma was out of his seat and wrapping his arms around a still distraught Botan who collapsed into his arms. All eyes quickly focused on the elemental demoness who was still being cradled in Hiei's arms. Ceres slowly turned golden eyes to meet crimson.

"You can let me down now Hiei," she murmured softly. The fire demon gave her a quick once over to assure himself that she was indeed okay before setting her down on her feet. He kept his hands on her arms as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Ceres quickly regained her balance and placed a hand on Hiei's chest to let him know that she was alright. Hiei took a step back at the pressure and continued to watch her just in case he needed to steady her again. Ceres shot him a small smile of appreciation before turning her gaze to the curious group of people.

"I'm sure you all have a million questions to ask me," she stated softly. She put up a hand as Yusuke stepped forward, "But before you bombarded me with them all I wish for some time alone to think and order my thoughts. I swear I will answer almost all your questions in the morning. I just cannot do it tonight."

"We'll wait until the morning then," Kurama replied softly to the clearly overwhelmed demoness.

"Thank you," she whispered before darting out of the shrine and into the forest. The group of men and women looked on after her.

Koenma pulled his attention away from Ceres' vacated spot and instead turned it to his four Spirit Detectives. "What the hell happened?" he questioned looking from one down turned face to another.

Kurama sighed, "The demons you sent us after were decoys. While we were busy pursuing them others were sneaking into the shrine to kidnap the girls and use them as bait."

"Then what the hell was Ceres talking about answering questions?"

"It seems that Ceres not only knew, but was close to Tyranus' general Ryoku. He revealed some interesting things before Ceres killed him."

Koenma looked taken aback at the information. "Ceres knows Ryoku? And she killed him? Do you realize what this means? Tyranus is not fooling around. He wants you five dead and not only that something about the five of you scares him. He would not have sent his general after you if that were not the case."

The group was startled when it wasn't Kurama that answered, but Hiei. "That bastard is not afraid of any of us. He figured his damn general would kill us. He knew I would use my dragon and that his general would be able to counteract the attack somehow. If he's afraid of anyone it's Ceres."

Koenma stood in deep thought as he considered Hiei's words. "That would make more sense. This whole tournament has seemed strange from the start. I mean many demons know about Team Urameshi, but no one should have known about Ceres and her name was listed first on the invitation," Koenma shook his head, "I have a very bad feeling about all of this. Something just doesn't feel right."

The group around him all nodded in agreement. They had all been thinking the same thing. Yukina turned her face from Kuwabara's chest to look at Koenma before asking, "Koenma what information do you have on Ceres in your records?"

Everyone looked stunned at the small koorime's question. Koenma looked baffled before answering, "Not much. I never could get anything on her and Yama knows she didn't offer any when she was apprehended. Why do you ask Yukina?"

Yukina blushed before replying, "I was just wondering if you had already known that she was not full elemental and that she had, had a lover and a child."

"What!?!" Koenma blurted out. Genkai and Shiziru only gaped at the news.

"Well yes that's what we learned about her," she stated quietly.

It took a minute for Koenma to regain his composure before exclaiming, "Yes I did know she wasn't full elemental as did the guys, but I never knew what the other half was and I certainly didn't know that she had a lover, yet alone a child. What kind of demon is her other half?"

Hiei burst in before Yukina or anyone else could reply, "Enough. The onna has endured enough today without all of you enquiring about her behind her back. She already swore to you that she would explain everything in the morning. So leave it alone."

The group could only stare shocked as Hiei took off into the night.

* * *

Aya had excused herself early along with the rest of the girls who were exhausted from the ordeal they had all gone through today. She sighed sadly as she pondered over what she had learned about her finally forgiven friend today. _Poor Ceres, to lose not only her lover, but her child too. How did she live through it? I barely lived through losing Youko. I would never have survived if my child was killed too. How many hardships must you face my friend? And by not only your enemies, but the people that are your friends too. _

Aya continued to muse quietly as she removed her boots from her feet followed by her socks and her belt and jacket. As she went to shimmy her khaki cargo pants down her legs the door to her room burst open and a wild-eyed Kurama walked in. Aya gasped softly at the desire she could see smoldering behind his eyes, but she could also see the fear that had not quite left since they had left the underground bunker.

Kurama could only stare at Aya as she stood stalk still in the middle of the room. Her eyes wide with a doe like expression. He knew he must have looked half crazed with his mussed hair and clothing, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't let her out of his sight. He had come too close to losing her today. It was time to truly make her his.

Aya could only stare as Kurama stalked to her with a predatory gait. His eyes flickered between gold and green and Aya wondered which form he would take. Silver light flashed before her eyes as she looked up into deep golden eyes. Before she could even comment on his transformation Kurama grabbed her by her arms and hauled her up to his hard chest as he brought his lips down to hers in a savage kiss that curled her toes. Aya was so shocked that she couldn't even respond at first, but she quickly got over her surprise and kissed him back just as savagely.

Kurama growled low in his throat at the taste of her as their tongues fought for dominance. This woman was his world and he would do anything to keep her safe. He knew that his kisses were almost feral, but the urgency to feel her safe and in his arms banished everything except the taste of her. Desire arrowed through him and he could already feel himself hard and ready.

Desire shivered down Aya's spine at Kurama's growl. She loved both sides of this man. Both the soothing and calm and the wild and dangerous, but she did not want the soothing and calm side tonight. Tonight she needed the wild and dangerous side to banish the terror of the day.

Kurama tore his lips away from hers to trail them down the side of her neck as he began to unlace her white top. He could only smirk as he heard Aya moan in pleasure as he sucked on the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. He felt her shudder as he finally removed her shirt and her bra and cupped her breasts in his hands. Kurama quickly left her neck to play with the beautiful mounds.

Aya threw her head back as she felt Kurama take a rose tipped bud into his warm mouth. Desire coursed through her veins and down to that most sacred of areas. Grabbing locks of silver hair in her hands she held a smirking Kurama to her breast as he adored the other one. His fangs just nicking the side of the sensitive bud and sending a ripple of pleasure through her. It was then she realized that he had too many clothes on and in a frenzy she discarded him of them all quickly.

Kurama not willing to be the only one naked stripped her of her pants and underwear before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed before setting her down and lying down on top of her with his weight rested on his elbows. Kurama quickly captured Aya's mouth with a soul stealing kiss that left Aya dazed.

Aya could feel her more powerful water demon side clawing to be released. This maddening pace that they were going at appealed to her stronger side. Without a second thought she let her bolder water demon side take control.

Kurama pulled back at the flash of blue before looking down into yellow-green eyes and an impish smile. Aya's long turquoise hair fanned out behind her and Kurama thought she looked like a siren out to seduce him. He could only smirk as he brought his lips down once again to hers with a satisfied growl. As he continued to kiss her Kurama slowly trailed his hand down her stomach to that small thatch of curls that hid what he wanted and without a pause he plunged a finger in.

Aya broke the kiss as she arched her back in ecstasy at the feel of Kurama's finger. Her fists gripped the sheets beneath her as another finger joined the first. Her eyes shut tight Aya withered on the bed as Kurama continued his pleasurable torture.

Kurama could only watch as Aya's face contorted in pleasure and she screamed his name as she reached her first climax. Grinning with satisfaction he removed his hand and brought his mouth back to hers as he positioned himself between her thighs. With one powerful thrust he plunged himself into her.

Aya cried out with pleasure at the orgasm that wracked her body and before she could even recover she moaned in ecstasy as Kurama entered her in one deep thrust. How perfect it felt to have him connected to her so intimately. She could only whimper as Kurama pulled himself out before slamming himself back in. Aya not wanting to be separated from him wrapped her legs around his back and held him to her as he started to thrust in and out.

Kurama could feel himself getting close to his climax as he moved his mouth to Aya's neck where he sucked and licked the valley between shoulder and neck as he felt his fangs extend.

Aya could feel Kurama suckling her neck and her heart leaped with joy at what she knew he was going to do. Aya following suit quickly went to his neck and suckled and licked the sensitive spot. She would be his forever and he would be hers forever. She climaxed at the same time Kurama did and without thought bit down into his neck as he did the same to hers.

Kurama could only shudder in pleasure as he and Aya climaxed together and with his fangs in her shoulder he pushed his demonic energy into the wound as it closed. Aya pushed her own demonic energy into Kurama's identical wound as she healed the wound.

Completely spent after the furious lovemaking Kurama pulled out of Aya before falling to her side and pulling her into his arms. He shifted back to his human form as Aya shifted back to her Neko form and snuggled closer in his arms. Aya quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep and with the sound of her soft breathing Kurama followed her into sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I didn't mess up the lemon too much. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long wait, but I can't help writer's block and a full schedule. Thanks for your patients though and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure if it's one of my better chapters, but no ones perfect. This is another lemon so I will be sectioning it off like the other one. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ceres rested against the tree trunk as she stared up at the stars. With a small moan of pain she closed her normal dark blue eyes. Images she had buried long ago danced in front of her closed eyelids and with a gasp she opened her eyes once again. Breathing raggedly she tried to push the images back to the dark recesses of her mind where she had stored them. She did not even turn her head as Hiei landed in front of her on the tree branch. She stared at the fire demon curiously as he stared off into space. "Did you need something?" she murmured.

He continued to stare off into the stars and looked as if he was debating on what to say. Finally he brought his gaze to meet hers as he calmly stated, "I saw your memories of their deaths when you were arguing with Ryoku."

Ceres flinched at the statement, but before she could reply Hiei murmured, "You were too kind with the death you gave him. He deserved much worse."

Hiei watched her as her eyes glazed over in pain as she relived her own personal hell. He was startled when she finally spoke a minute later.

"I can still hear Kai's pleas and Riku's screams," she whispered while turning tortured eyes on him, "I could only watch. Riku screamed for my help and Kai pleaded with me to help our son. He tortured them right in front of me and I could do nothing."

A rare look of sympathy passed over Hiei's face as he stared at the tortured demoness before him. She had suffered as much if not more then he himself had suffered and it pained him in an unfamiliar way. She stirred strange new feelings in him and he didn't understand any of them. They made him angry and uncomfortable, but when he heard her request he could not say no to her.

"Hiei," she questioned quietly as he turned his full attention on her, "stay with me tonight; I do not wish to be alone."

For a full minute the two demons could only stare into each other's eyes as they processed the meaning of those words. Ceres was so focused on Hiei's eyes that she did not notice the small nod before he scooped her up into his arms and took off to the shrine. He quickly jumped through the window and landed quietly in her dark room. He set her gently on her feet before turning her to face him. "You do know that this means nothing emotionally?" he murmured to her, "This is one comrade satisfying another."

Ceres shook her head, "Silly man. Did you think it would be any different for me?"

"Good," Hiei stated firmly, "I was afraid that you might think like one of those human onnas and think that this means something more."

"Don't worry Hothead," Ceres stated calmly as she stepped closer to him, "This is just fulfilling a need to not be alone for once. Besides I don't believe I am capable of love anymore."

* * *

Hiei smirked down at the demoness, whom he had desired for so long before he settled his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her arms circled his neck before he brought his mouth down to hers. Their mouths fused together as Hiei brought his arms back around and stripped off her red trench coat. Next he began to work on the side clamps to her armor as Ceres began to undo his belt. Both articles of clothing fell to the floor at the same time as the two quickly moved onto the next barrier between their naked flesh. Before long the two stood in a pile of clothing their kissing having shifted and moved throughout their undressing.

Hiei moved slowly back until Ceres fell onto the bed and he quickly covered her with his body. Both had to come up for air and as they both tried to regain their breath they studied the other. Ceres smirked at Hiei's small look of appreciation, before she was distracted by his hot mouth on her sensitive flesh.

Hiei licked and nipped the flesh of her collar bone before moving up to tease her neck and earlobes. Ceres moaned in pleasure at Hiei's ministrations. She had not been with anyone since Kai and she could think of no better lover then the one before her. He had barely touched her and already her body was on fire.

Hiei smirked at the feel of Ceres' hands running down his back as he kissed his way down her neck. His smirk almost split his face when he felt her nails rake his back as she moaned low in her throat as he took a rosy bud into his mouth. He suckled and nipped at the tender mound while kneading the other one gently. He could feel Ceres withering under his mouth.

Hiei felt his member harden to an almost painful degree, but he continued to pleasure the demoness before him as best he could. Some foreign emotion made him ignore his own satisfaction and focus solely on the pleasure of the demoness before him; in hopes of banishing away all the memories that had plagued her mind.

Ceres could barely form a coherent thought as Hiei switched to her other breast. Her body was hot and tingly. She tried to hold in her moans of pleasure as he continued to play, but the battle was lost when his hot mouth worked its way down her stomach and ended at the very core of her being. Ceres almost screamed as Hiei gently parted the folds of her most sacred area and plunged his tongue in deep.

Her climax was hard and swift and before she could even reach the ground again Hiei had already begun building up to the second one as he began to use his hand to also stimulate the sensitive nub of flesh. Her second climax came as swiftly as the first.

Hiei felt a swell of male pride as he brought her to her second climax. There was something about this demoness that made him want to explore every sensitive inch of her flesh. He took his time exploring the curve of her thighs with his hands as he tasted the insides of her knees with his mouth. He memorized every inch of her flesh. Ceres' body withered and arched beneath his questing mouth and her little pants of pleasure filled his ears. When he was finally satisfied with his exploration he moved up her body.

Ceres could only stare up at a smirking Hiei as she tried to catch her breath. Before she could even catch her breath he leaned down and gave her a soul shattering kiss. "I swear you won't be alone in any way tonight Ceres," he panted before plunging into her.

Hiei hissed in satisfaction as Ceres' tight hot walls enclosed him. Hiei ached to roughly plunge himself in again and again, but instead he did something he had never done for a lover before; he was slow and gentle. The two demons moved in sync as they came together again and again. Their climaxes were slow in coming, but as Ceres went over the edge Hiei quickly followed; neither realizing they called out the other's name. The two demons came together one more time that night, but soon after the second time they grew tired and without realizing it fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms.

* * *

Ceres woke with the sun shining warmly on her naked limbs and a look of contentment on her face. She stretched her body out luxuriously and turned to look down at the male whose arm was draped over her stomach. A tiny smile adorned her face at the fire demon's peaceful expression, but the smile quickly turned into a grimace of pain as yesterday's events came crashing back into her mind. With a groan of annoyance and pain the demoness removed herself from the bed and proceeded to gather clothes for the day. As she searched for her clothes she called out to the still sleeping fire demon, "Wake up Hothead."

Hiei only grumbled in his sleep before turning over. Ceres blew her bangs out of her face in frustration and picked up one of his boots from the floor before proceeding to throw it at the sleeping demon.

Hiei shot up as the boot connected with the back of his head and turned to glare at Ceres who stood in the middle of the room looking back at him completely unashamed of her state of undress. "What the hell was that for Onna," he growled while discreetly rubbing the spot where the boot had connected with his head.

Ceres managed to smirk at the disgruntled fire demon before replying, "I gave my word to the damn Detective that I would answer his questions today and I refuse to have questions asked about what happened between us last night on top of the hundred he and the baka are already going to ask."

Hiei only "hn'd" in reply before pulling on his pants and grabbing the rest of his clothes before fleeing to his own room.

Ceres threw a glance at the window he had just exited before walking to her bathroom to take a much deserved shower.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and for your patients. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone. Thank you for your patience. Please read the note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ceres took her time in the shower. She let the hot stream wash over her as she gathered her thoughts; preparing for the onslaught of unwanted memories and emotions she knew would come up with the questions they would ask. When she couldn't waste anymore time she shut off the shower and donned a pair of black workout pants and a red tank top before pulling a brush through her waist length hair. With a glance at her reflection in the mirror and a heavy sigh she made her way out to the living room where the firing squad waited.

Hiei had walked over and settled himself down on the window seat ten minutes before Ceres walked in. As he stared out the window his nose picked up on the different scents that now surrounded both Kurama and Aya. A smirk adorned his face as he remarked, "Congratulations on your new mate, Fox."

All chatter in the room stopped in the room at Hiei's words as eight pairs of eyes quickly darted to a blushing Aya and a smirking Kurama.

"You're mates." Yusuke stated amazed, "Well that explains the new smell I'm getting from the two of you."

Kuwabara looked between the Yusuke and the now smiling couple confused. "What do you mean they smell different? I don't smell anything."

Before Hiei could give a nasty response Yukina gently explained to him, "That's because you're not a demon Kazuma, so your nose isn't as sensitive."

"Oh that's true."

"Well now that, that's all figured out I guess congratulations are in order," exclaimed Genkai. Congratulations for the mated couple quickly filled the room before everyone went back to talking about the upcoming conversation.

Ceres walked in to the living room to see everyone including Koenma and Botan present. One finely curved eyebrow rose at the aimless chatter that seemed to fill the whole room as well as the new scents. "About time you got that damn fox of yours to mate you Cat," she remarked nonchalantly from the doorway.

Aya just glared at her before a smile quickly came back on to her face. "And I see you've decided to finally join us."

Ceres glared at Aya as she stalked over to the armchair situated in the middle of the room that had been left empty for her. She sat down Indian-style before crossing her arms and glaring at the expectant group all around her. "Well let's get this damned interrogation of yours over with," she growled grumpily. _Why in the seven Hells did I ever agree to this?_

Koenma was the first to speak up. "What is your other demon half?"

Ceres sighed. _I should have known that would come up. _"Dragon demon," she stated bluntly.

Koenma and Botan only stared speechless at her as the other demons, excluding Yusuke, and Genkai stared at her with interest. The rest just looked on confused about what was so significant about that.

Koenma finally regained his ability to speak and quickly blurted out, "But all the dragon demons have been dead for over a thousand years!"

Ceres just rolled her eyes, "Not all of the dragon demons died obviously and for all you know I could be over a thousand years old."

"Are you?" Keiko asked in wonder.

"No. If I remember correctly I'm a little over five hundred years old," she replied calmly.

"Who did you get your dragon demon side from?" Koenma interjected before Keiko could say another word.

"My mother."

"Who was your mother?"

"That's none of your damn business," Ceres growled menacingly at Koenma.

Koenma put his hands up in a sign of peace. "It was only a question."

"Yes and one I refuse to answer. I said I would give you answers, but there are some you don't need to know."

"Are your parents still alive?" Botan asked timidly.

"My father is."

"What happened to your mother?"

"My father killed her," she answered without emotion.

Keiko and Yukina sucked in their breath at the announcement as Botan colored in embarrassment at asking such a personal question.

"Who is your father?" Koenma questioned Ceres with a hard look.

"He is a high ranking official in the government of Elementia and he was a general when he met my mother. His name is of no consequence," she hissed dangerously.

Koenma looked like he was going to push for more information about her father when Kurama tactfully interrupted him. "How did you know Ryoku?" Koenma glared at Kurama's interruption, but turned eager eyes on Ceres.

Ceres groaned inwardly already exhausted with all the personal questions, but she answered anyway. "He was a friend of mine when we were children."

"But how did you know him if he lived on Elementia?" asked Yusuke. Ceres stared down at the floor without answering.

"Because you were born on Elementia, weren't you." Kurama stated while looking inquiringly at Ceres.

The demoness looked at him in mild defeat. "Yes," she muttered.

"But I thought only pureblooded elementals could live on Elementia," Yusuke protested.

"Only they do. That's why I was banished," she murmured.

"How old were you?" Yukina inquired.

Ceres was lost in thought for a moment as her memories took her back to the day her mother was killed and she was banished like a leper. "I was ten years old."

The girls gasped in terror and pain at what a young Ceres had to go through.

"Why exactly did your father kill your mother?" Shiziru prodded.

"Shiziru!" Kuwabara cried indignantly.

"What?" Shiziru retorted, "It's a valid question. If she doesn't want to answer it than that's her own choice."

Ceres looked at Kuwabara in surprise before the emotionless mask slid back into place and she turned to look Shiziru straight in the eyes. "She lied to him about being an elemental. He beheaded her before banishing me."

The more squeamish members of the group winced at the mention of a beheading; looks of horror on their faces. "You saw your mother beheaded when you were only a child?" Botan stammered.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"Damn it Ceres!" Yusuke shouted, "Will you show some emotion! You're fucking talking about how your mom was killed in front of you by your fucking dad! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded, as the whole group turned their attention on the enraged man, "How could you say…"

"No Keiko," he interrupted, "I've had enough of her badass attitude! She has just as many feelings as the rest of us as evident by yesterday and I'm tired of her pretending otherwise!"

"What do you want from me Detective?" Ceres snarled jumping up from the chair, "Do you want me to fall to the floor, and weep like a weak child again? Or would you prefer if I ranted and screamed my head off about how unfair the world is?"

Both demons stared each other down as they now stood a foot away from each other. The fuming Spirit detective did not need to give an answer; the expression on his face said it all.

"Well Detective as you humans say, 'Your shit out of luck.' I refuse to cry or rant over something that I cannot change. I will not scream and whine about how unfair the world is because guess what you ignorant little boy, if you haven't figured it out already life's not fair and no matter how much you cry or yell it won't change. All you can do is learn to deal with it and take it all in stride. If you can't do that then you have no business ever taking over Tourin."

Yusuke stood stalk still as a look of shame came over his face. Ceres only gave him another glare before turning to the group and barking, "I need a break from all these damn questions. I'll be back in an hour or two to finish your interrogation," before taking off out of the shrine and into the solitude of the forest.

The gang could only watch as Yusuke turned on his heel and headed for his room; Keiko close on his heels. Aya went off into the forest in search of Ceres, while Hiei and Kurama walked outside to get some fresh air. The rest of the group went off to get some food or find something to do to pass the time.

Aya found Ceres twenty minutes later glaring at nothing from up on a tree branch. Aya shook her head at the site of the small demoness before leaping up into the tree and climbing on to the occupied branch. Both demonesses sat there for a few minutes staring off into nothing lost in their thoughts.

"You shouldn't let him get to you, you know," Aya said breaking the silence, "He just doesn't understand. I mean I know Hiei's the same way, but he hasn't ever broken down in front of them or had it thrown in his face; as far as I know at least. And besides, everyone is still wound up after yesterday. You can't blame him for being a little short tempered."

Ceres met the brown eyes of the woman she considered her best friend. A thoughtful look flitted across her face as she realized that Aya was actually being civil to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

A look of shock decorated Aya's face. "For what?"

"For not telling you about Youko," Ceres replied tearing her eyes from Aya's.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. You were right Ceres," Aya admitted as she hung her head in shame. Ceres looked up startled. Aya continued on. "What I mean is that you were right not to tell me when you first found out that Kurama was Youko. It wouldn't have worked out then like it has now if you had. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me after you saw him at the Dark Tournament finals."

"Because I didn't know if he truly retained all his memories of when he was Youko and I didn't know how growing up as a human would have changed him. I just didn't want you to get hurt again."

Aya turned to look at Ceres with tears in her eyes. "You were worried about me getting hurt?"

Ceres looked up and cringed at the sight of her friend's tears. "Yes I was," Ceres sighed. _I can't believe I'm about to admit this. _She thought with an inner groan. "You're my best friend Aya. I protect what is mine."

Ceres nearly fell off her perch when Aya tackled her with a bear hug. "You said my name and that I'm your best friend! Oh Ceres, you're my best friend too! I'm soooo sorry I was ever mad at you and said that I hated you and stole your favorite dagger and…!"

"You what!" Ceres roared.

Aya pulled back sheepishly and looked down as she began bumping the tips of her two index fingers together guiltily. "I stole your favorite dagger," she admitted with a guilty smile.

Ceres glared at her and in a low voice hissed, "I'm going to kill you."

"Ha ha. I'll just be going now. Bye," she stuttered nervously, pointing in the direction of the shrine before jumping down from the tree and taking off at top speed.

"You better run you damned Water-Cat!" Ceres yelled after her; an amused smirk threatening to spread across her face as she took off in pursuit.

Yusuke stormed into his room, Keiko close on his heels. She closed the door softly behind her before turning to face her boyfriend.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" she asked in confusion.

"Nothing," he snapped.

Keiko flinched at his tone, but held her ground, "It's not nothing," she stated, "If it were nothing then you wouldn't have blown up at her. Now tell me what's on your mind."

Yusuke sighed as he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Please let me help you," she pleaded with him as she moved forward and set her hands on his shoulders.

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"I can't be like her and accept or get over things like that so easily," he responded now looking up into her eyes, "but sometimes I wish I could."

"But why would you want to be like that?" Keiko asked in surprise.

Yusuke looked down in thought before meeting her eyes again, "Because then things wouldn't be so hard. The consequences of this job wouldn't be so fucking hard to accept."

"I don't understand Yusuke. How would accepting death so easily make anything easier?"

The young demon surged to his feet and grabbed her by her arms. "Damn it Keiko don't you get it?" he demanded as honey, brown eyes stared back at him in surprise and confusion, "You almost died yesterday! I almost lost you! All I can see when I close my eyes is that damn dragon about to kill you and being unable to do anything to protect you! If I were like Ceres then I could eventually accept it if you died, but I'm not. And if I ever lose you I don't know what the hell I'll do. All I know is that I'm not strong enough to lose you," he dropped his hands from her arms as his head slumped forward in defeat; "I'm not strong enough to ever just accept it and move on Keiko. I'm sorry, but I can't endanger you anymore."

Keiko looked at the young man in front of her in shock and anger. She hadn't thought about how hard yesterday must have been on him when she could barely handle it herself. All she knew was that she loved the man in front of her more than anything else in the world and she'd be damned if she would allow him to push her away now after everything they'd been through to get here. "Don't you dare push me away Yusuke Urameshi!" she growled as surprised brown eyes met hers.

"But Keiko…"

"Don't you 'but Keiko' me you idiotic man!" she hissed as she poked her index finger into his chest all the while advancing forward. Yusuke fell onto the bed as the backs of his legs hit the edge.

"Keiko would you just listen?"

"No damn it. You've had your say and now it's time for mine," the dark haired man gaped at the furious woman, "I've known from the very start what your job entailed and what your new job as future ruler of Tourin entails. I am not a foolish little girl. I know the dangers involved to both you and myself and you know what Yusuke; I don't give a damn! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And there is no way in this world or any of the other two that you are going to get rid of me just because I almost died! You may not be strong enough Yusuke, but by god I'm strong enough for the both of us!" Keiko's chest heaved in exertion after the tirade she had delivered. She looked on as Yusuke stared down at the floor; shaking his head from side to side. "Yusuke?" she inquired tentatively not sure what to think of his reaction.

Brown eyes met hers before two hands gripped her upper arms once again, but this time more tenderly. "Damn your stubbornness," he rasped before plunging his lips onto hers. Keiko clung to him, her eyes shut tightly as he kissed her with a passion and intensity the likes of which she had never experienced before. Unlike popular belief she and Yusuke had never gone farther than touching and this kiss spoke of much darker desires.

A minute later Yusuke reluctantly pulled away and stared down into Keiko's desire filled eyes; a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "Wow," was all Keiko could say has her head slowly cleared. As she regained her wits she looked up at the now smirking detective. "Is that your way of saying you've given up on this silly idea of you leaving me?"

Yusuke sighed in defeat and relief, "Yes."

"Good because if you leave me then I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Yusuke chuckled, "God only knows why I love you," before leaning down and stealing another kiss.

Kurama and Hiei walked around the grounds in silence, both lost in thought. They continued on like this for about fifteen minutes before Kurama broke the silence. "So what do you think of the information she's given us so far?" he inquired.

"What is there to think about," the fire demon replied, "So she's had a hard life. Who hasn't?"

The kitsune shook his head in exasperation at his friend's reply. "Her life's an awful lot like yours. Has that crossed your mind?"

"Her life is nothing like mine," Hiei growled in response.

"Of course not," Kurama sighed, "You've only both been banished from your birthplaces and you're both half-breeds."

"She was cared for until she was ten and she can still get revenge on the person who banished her," the fire demon growled, "She didn't have to fend for herself since the moment she was born."

"Yes, that is true, but she has not only lost her mother, but her lover and child as well and all to the same man. She still hasn't gotten her revenge or I believe her closure with it all. Despite the fact that you didn't get your revenge my friend you still got your closure."

"Hn. I don't give a damn whether she got her closure or not. It's not my problem."

"Actually I think you do give a damn Hiei. If you didn't you wouldn't have stayed with her last night."

Crimson eyes met emerald in a fierce glare. "How in the seven Hells do you know about that?"

The kitsune smirked, "I went to go talk to you this morning and when I didn't find you in your room I decided to follow a hunch and check Ceres' room."

"Just because I had sex with the onna doesn't mean I care about her problems. I desired her and she desired me. It was just an itch to be scratched," the shorter demon growled.

"A man doesn't look at a woman like you look at her and just have sex with her to scratch an itch," Kurama responded.

Hiei looked off into the forest, "I have no fucking idea what you are talking about Fox. I do not look at that baka onna in any special way."

"Whatever you say Hiei," Kurama chuckled as they continued to walk around the shrine.

After five minutes of silence Hiei looked to his left at Kurama before stating, "There's more to her story than she is letting onto; especially about the identities of her parents."

"Yes it would seem so."

"Do you have any theories on it?"

"Yes actually I do. I think that maybe her fa…"

Kurama never finished his sentence because at that very moment a terrified Aya came barreling out of the woods at a dead sprint, bellowing "I'm sorry Ceres!" over her right shoulder. The two demons watched as not even a minute later a glaring Ceres appeared; a katana drawn, screaming, "I'm going to kill you, you damned Cat!"

Both men sweat dropped as the two demonesses ran by. Kurama looked over at Hiei before enquiring, "Should we go after them?"

"Yes or the damned team will have to find two more members now that you're mated to that foolish neko," Hiei growled.

"I'd rather not die today thank you very much. Let's go," and without another word both men took off.

Kurama and Hiei found Aya cowering against a tree as Ceres slowly advanced. "Give me back my dagger," the two men heard her demand.

The blonde neko put her hands up in surrender and with a slight stutter replied, "It's in the top drawer of the side table on the right side of my bed." When she realized that her friends glare had not softened she added, "I can go get it for you if you want."

"You have two minutes," the blue eyed demoness snarled while sheathing her katana. Hiei and Kurama could only watch as Aya flew by.

"Must you try to kill her every time she does something to piss you off?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes," was Ceres' only reply as she walked up and leaned against the tree to wait for Aya. The two demons only glanced at each other before going up to wait with her.

"So what did she do this time?" the red head questioned.

"The damn Cat stole my favorite dagger. I've been looking for that thing for weeks," Ceres growled.

Before Kurama could reply Aya came rushing out with the blue handled dagger in hand. "Here you go Ceres," she gasped as she set the dagger into Ceres' outstretched hand. Ceres pushed off the tree and started walking towards the shrine. Without stopping or looking back she called out over her shoulder, "I'm ready to finish your damn interrogation." The three demons quietly followed dark haired demoness into the shrine.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone again for your patience. I am sorry for the lack of updates in the last few months. Sadly I can not promise that things will get any better. I am a college student and school comes first; writing is just a hobby. Writers block is not easy to deal with either. I hope you all understand and will bear with me. As I promised before this story will not be left unfinished. Thank you again and I hope you continue to enjoy.**


End file.
